Who are you
by Cellardoor314
Summary: Story about a girl, her brother is an NCIS senior field agent, dealing with her new job as a "probie" for the BAU but why is she so indifferent sometimes, what is she hiding?Gibbs Kate Tony/Ziva McGee/Abby Ducky Hotch/Emily Reid/OC Morgan JJ/Rossi Garcia
1. Rachels in the Cellar

**[[This is going to be a cross between Criminal Minds and N.C.I.S. It will most likely be be my own character that gets specific point of view, because I couldn't begin to process/write the thoughts of Reid or Ducky or even Gibbs so I won't try. Also, don't be alarmed if the timing in the story doesn't match the timing in the shows, I'm trying to make it work, so the sequence of events might not always match up.]]**

**[[ Pairings::**

**Criminal Minds:**

**-- Reid/OC-centric, Hotch/Prentiss, Morgan/Garcia-friendship, hints of JJ/Rossi**

**N.C.I.S.**

**-- TIVA, McAbby, I might have Kate/Gibbs in there, but unlikely. I just love Gibbs and her energy, it's fun. ]]**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Criminal Minds or N.C.I.S.**

* * *

**Remy POV**

Approximately one month. About 28 days. Near 672 hours. Close to 40,320 minutes. 2,419,200 seconds… 2,419,201… 2,419,202… 2,419,203… Or, I just call it fucking forever, of course, that's give or take a few seconds.

"Rachel?" Oh god… fuckshit… he's back again. "Rachel? Where are you?"

"My name isn't Rachel!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"There you are Rachel!" He sounded so surprised. Like the chains, which are all but welded on, he has connected to us all in this pathetic excuse for a room wouldn't hold us. There are at least eleven of us in this room, rather, all that would fit in this room. I've only been here for a month, Rockell has been here for around six. According to her, he only calls the newest girl "Rachel" until he brings in another one. The only problem… well, one of many actually… is that when he brings a new one of us here, he takes one out. Like when I was brought to this hell another girl left. Rockell said her name was Rianna. I'm pretty sure I've figured out how he's rounding all of us up; we're all almost identical. Each one of us is five foot seven inches, dark curly brown hair, I'm the only one with green eyes, other than that, the majority eye color is brown then blue. We're each alsot between he ages fifteen to eighteen, me being sixteen.

I'm an avid studier of criminal profiling, I have read all of David Rossi's books and even got him to sign a few of them. Based on what little I know, he's trying to recreate someone and the sooner we accept who he wants us to be, the sooner he kills us. I told everyone to trust me and to refuse to respond to him calling anyone of us "Rachel." He seems pretty serious about this too because all of our names start with the letter "R," that could not have been easy…

I have also gone through the math. We were each abducted exactly one month apart from each other which means… it's around the time for a new girl to join… when that happens it's Raven who leaves next, she's been here for just under a year, hitting that eleven month marker. "My name isn't Rachel you twisted bastard!" I screamed at him again as he unlocked the door with bars.

"Not you… Hush now Rachel." What?

I turned to face Rockell silently asking her what was happening. "He calls the oldest girl "Rachel" when it's her time to leave…" _No…_

"NO!" I screeched until my throat ached. Raven was able to back into a corner as I re-directed the man's attention. "You are NOT going to take her!" He kept walking towards us, eyes determined. "If you want Rave, you have to go through me." I told him with a steely solid voice. The other girls stood behind me but in front of Raven to protect her, except Rockell who stood next to me.

"You'll have to go through all of us." She told him with as much ferocity as I did, yet he continued to stalk towards us.

"Girls, please don't do this. You'll ruin everything! Just let me take Rachel and I'll let one of you go, please?" Fuck. No! I could hear the other girls start shifting around as they thought about it.

"Which one of us?" I heard Riz ask him. I whipped around to look at her, well, not look so much as glare. "What? I've been here two months, I need to leave!"

"And we don't?" I yelled at the same time Rockell screamed, "You bitch!"

"I'm a bitch because I want to live and leave?" She scoffed defensively.

"No," I said, "You're a bitch because you want to trade Raven's life for your own!" I could see Rockell shake her head, agreeing with me. I turned back around to face our capturer, "You can't have any of us."

"But that one is willing to give me Rachel if I let her go." He told me smugly.

"So what? It's a ten against one vote dipshit." I told him, making my stance more aggressive to defend Raven.

"All I need is one, Rachel."

"My name is NOT RACHEL! NO ONE HERE IS NAMED RACHEL!" This is crazy, how could this be happening to us? The look of victory on his face was enough to make me snap. I ran after him and kicked him in the groin and as he was on his knees I punched him in the face. Just as I was about to inflict serious pain, he pulled a knife and threatened it against my neck without making me bleed. As soon as I felt the cool blade on my neck I froze. The man pinned me below him on the ground as he sat atop of me.

"Rachel, I'm shocked. You seemed like a very lovely girl when we met. You have changed. Before you were really quiet, easily flustered, shy by nature. Now look at you, so different. I almost do not believe it is you Rachel…"

"Well, numb nuts, I'm. NOT. RACHEL." He started using more pressure on the knife, I could feel it make a thin, shallow slice on my neck, like that of a paper cut.

"Rachel, why won't you behave?"

"Because I'm Remy. Not Rachel."

"Why did you have to say that, Rachel?" He sat up and pulled my pants off along with my underwear. "I know this will calm you down, it always has." He started to pull his pants down, continued removing all of his clothes.

I watched the girls right behind him and they did nothing. They were all going to watch this man rape me, remove me of my innocence, forever brand me his… They weren't going to do anything. The only one who tried to fight for me was Rockell, but three girls had to hold her back. "Rockell, turn them around, they shouldn't watch this." She had tears rolling down her cheeks, and mouthed 'I'm sorry' as she hushed everyone and turned them around. "I'm going to kill you myself when this is over." I whispered so only he could hear me.

"We will be together forever, Rachel." He told me as he tied my hands as he began. He was forceful as he broke through my barrier, but I didn't scream. I could feel myself bleeding, but I didn't scream. And with each nauseating thrust, he repeated "I love you," but I didn't scream. I made no noise, no movements, and no thoughts as he raped me. This is not how any girl thinks she'll lose her virginity… but I didn't scream.

As I woke up I could tell that it was lights out in our cellar, but the sun was rising, pushing more and more light into the room. It appeared most of the girls were sleeping, but I felt one person staring at me. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Rockell, shh, everyone's sleeping." She placed her hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly. "Sorry."

Memories from earlier had started flooding into my mind's eye. "Oh god, Raven, where's Raven? Where is she?" I panicked as I asked her, but all I got was silence. "_No._" It's not possible… "No, Raven… where's, where's Riz?"

"Remy, please relax, don't wake them up. Riz is gone too. I don't know if she is alive or not, but she's gone. Remy, you are alive though." I could hear her working herself up into a frenzy. "Don't pull stupid shit like that!"

"Stupid? Stupid?! We could have SAVED her LIFE! She could be with US instead of in pieces!"

"He could've killed you!" Rockell accused, her sobs becoming louder.

"He wouldn't! He's in his own head's fantasy! All of you should be ashamed. ALL OF YOU!" I cried out, officially waking everyone up. Good. They don't deserve sleep. "I don't understand you all, you all just stood there and did nothing! She could be ALIVE!" No one dared tell me otherwise, that is, until Riley.

"All new girls act like this." She scoffed, as if it weren't a big deal.

"Ha! You think you're cool because you've survived? Have ANY of you done the GODDAMN MATH? WHO KNOWS HIS PATTERN?" No one said anything. "He kills the girl who he's had for eleven months. It's not random." Riley looked unimpressed. "Riley, how long you been here?" Her face showed that she didn't know what the big deal was.

"Ten months, why?"

"Guess what Riley, you're next to die." I told her flat out, no bullshitting or emotions.

"No, you just said he takes them out at eleven." She protested.

"Yeah, well, I guess that means he'll just restart his pattern." I told everyone cryptically.

"Remy, what the hell does that mean?" Rockell asked me.

I was prepared to answer when I heard a voice behind me. "Rachels, it's time to go."

"It means he'll kill all of us at once, except the newest girl." I told them, having already realized that I would be the one left behind. Everyone else has been thrown off the pattern, except me. "He's going to take all of you out, and leave me here."

"No, Remy, I won't leave you." Rockell told me as he unlocked the door. We linked chains as he dragged each girl out one by one. Because of what happened yesterday, he shortened my chains to not allow me movements. Rockell could feel me fighting the chains as each girl was forced out. "Remy, their fait was decided when they were abducted. We all have known we were going to die. I wont let you." She told me.

"Then let me do the talking and tell the world about all of us. Let people know what happened to us, that we didn't just disappear. Tell them about the girls you know of, tell them about Raven. And tell them that you're alive because every single girl before you that gave their life. Their lives weren't meaningless, not to you. We are sisters, sisters in this cellar, let them know that, please. Go to the FBI, find Jason Gideon, he'll help." With a painful hug, we said goodbye. "You are my sister." She nodded solemnly and tears feel down her face.. As the man came back in, prepared to grab Rockell, I faulted. "Baby, where are you taking her?" I asked sweetly with a slight panic in my voice for him.

"Rachel?" He asked.

"Yeah babe?" I felt sick. Going along with this sick fantasy made me want to die.

"Is it really you?" He was on his knees in front of me now, ignoring Rockell.

"Who else would it be sweetie?" I forced a bubbly laugh and Rockell grabbed the keys to the chains and unlocked herself. He seemed to notice the clinking, but that was easily distracted. I had barely enough slack to rest my hand on his cheek, "I have missed you, love." I never broke eye contact as I watched him wilt under my womanly charm. "Where have you been?" I pouted as he placed his hand on mine, kissing my palm.

"I have been searching for you, non-stop. I have missed you so much Rachel. I love you." Who ever Rachel was, he positively worshiped her…

"I'm right here baby." Rockell stood as he stared me in the eyes filled with disbelief and love. She walked quietly towards the door, turned around, and mouthed 'I love you' to me. "I love you too." I said out loud, to Rockell, but the man believe it to be aimed at him.

We sat there for hours upon hours; he just wanted to stare at me as I prayed Rockell made it to safety. The second I told her to go, I sealed my own fait. The second I even thought about pretending to be Rachel, I signed away my life and welcomed death to come.

* * *

**[[Yay! Chapter one! I know that there weren't any CM or NCIS characters yet, be patient, it's coming!]]**

**:~ Keggers ~:**


	2. Telling the BAU

**[[Bonjour. Okay, let me explain real quick. I have decided that Remy's POV will be the only person POV I do, this how everything else will be. Questions? Ask me~]]**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Criminal Minds or NCIS**.

* * *

As Remy and the man, Jesse Hayworth, sat in his cellar with their lies, Rockell was able to free Riley, but the others had already been injected. Rockell and Riley ran up the stairs and out of the house, running and running with no destination. Luckily they were able to recognize vaguely where they were and that they were still in the state of Virginia. They kept their arms linked and never let go. After a few miles and hours they reached the FBI headquarters in Quantico.

"What are we doing here Rockell?" Riley asked, confused as to why the hospital wasn't first on the list of places they needed to stop at.

Rockell took a moment to remember her sister, Remy. _This is for you Remy; the world will know our story. The world will know. They will know what you did._ "This is for our fallen sisters." Riley didn't need her to explain, she thought of every girl that died, and Rockell who survived, as her sister. "Most of all this is for Remy." Rockell and Riley agreed that their story would be known, but Remy would be remembered. They kept their arms linked as they entered each building searching for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Both made no eye contact, made no noise, and made sure they flew under the radar.

As they approached the front desk, Riley took her turn to answer. "Hello ladies, what can I help you with?" The elderly woman asked, without really taking in their appearances.

"My name is Riley this is my sister Rockell, we need to speak to Agent Jason Gideon, it's urgent." The woman never looked up as she responded to Riley.

"I am sorry ladies, Agent Gideon and the entire BAU A-team are working on a case. Quite popular around here, the Goodnight Killer." The way she said it made her sound excited at the prospect of a serial killer…. Killing. _"Bitch"_ Rockell and Riley thought at the same time.

"Look here, Janice, we need to see Agent Gideon now. It is urgent, _because_ it is about the nighty killer, or whatever people are calling him." Riley snapped. She couldn't believe how she had behaved in that cellar. Everyone thinks that they'll be different when they are put in difficult positions; they think they'll do the right thing… most of the time that never happens. And both Riley and Rockell were living proof of it.

"Oh really? And what is so urgent? I'll let you know if he can help." She sneered.

As Riley was about ready to blow up in her face, Rockell took over. "Okay, here's the deal Janice. Either you let us go up there right now, or we bring this information to the local media and specifically tell them that Agent Jason Gideon and his team couldn't be bothered to see us, knowing we had vital information, according to Janice." Janice's face lost all color and she wrote out Visitor passes for floor six. "Thanks, you're a doll." Rockell mocked and they shakily walked away as Janice informed Gideon of his impending visitors.

In the elevator each girl stood awkwardly as calming music played. "Shouldn't that lard have recognized us? I mean, we are all over the news as it is, but she works in the FBI headquarters for god's sake." Riley complained, trying to lighten the dreary mood. She succeeded mildly, Rockell grinned halfheartedly at what she had said.

As the elevator opened it revealed a chaotic floor of people rushing about. They walked through the glass doors into the bullpen of desks but saw no one in the main offices, the leaders, they guessed. Riley turned in circles until finding a person to question, "Excuse me, Agent Anderson? Where is Agent Gideon?" Rockell wanted to gag with the amount of flirtation Riley was using on the unsuspecting junior agent.

"In the conference room, miss. Right over there, just up the stairs and right." Rockell started towards the room filled with seven people, letting Riley know she was going to take the lead on this one. Rockell knew it was more than likely that the agents had each photo of every girl posted in that room, only problem was, unless they told the agents their names, they looked nothing like those girls in the photos anymore.

"Riley, let me do it, okay?" Riley agreed as Rockell knocked on the door.

A man in a black suit, white shirt, and blue tie answered the door. He seemed to have a serious/angry look frozen on his face, and had dark brown, if not black, tidy hair. "Ladies, I'm sorry, but we are excessively busy and those visitor passes are not valid in here unless you have been invited by another agent. Excuse me."

"Wait! Agent Anderson let us in." Riley protest right before the door shut for good. Rockell turned around to give her a pointed look, "What? He did."

"I am sorry that we are interrupting, but we are here to see Agent Jason Gideon." The man was about to shut the door again, but this time Rockell spoke up this time. "It's about the serial killer!" Rockell shouted so loud that everything seemed to pause for a moment. She was not about to let this stick-up-the-ass man prevent her from telling their story, from doing what Remy wanted. The man seemed reluctant to open the door any further, but now that everyone knew the two girls had information, he couldn't afford to send them away.

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, come on in." He held the door open for the two young ladies and shut it. "These are Special Agents Elle Greenaway, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jearau, Dr. Spencer Reid, Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, and Special Agent Jason Gideon." Agent Hotchner introduced his team and waited for the girls to say something.

Riley took to looking at the photos and Rockell worked up the nerve to say something to all the agents….with guns… Riley only recognized a few girls, but she needed to see… "Oh my god! What did he do to her? What….o-oh m-my g-g-od…."

With Riley's outburst, Rockell turned around to look at the photo she was looking at. "Is that who I think it is?" Riley stood frozen looking at their sister. "What did he do to Raven?!" Rockell yelled at the agents as she thought about what was happening to Remy right then. _Focus Rockell, for Remy._

"Did you know her?" The brunette female asked, but Rockell ignored her.

"Agent Gideon?" She asked as Riley stared at the details of the photo of her sisters, especially Raven.

"That would be me." The older agent said.

"You're Agent Gideon, my sister does so admire you." She said, forcing herself to use present tense.

"Miss, did you know Miss. Bedden?" Agent Gideon asked.

"Yes, we knew her, quite well actually…" Riley answered, tearing herself away from the photos to stand besides Rockell for support, like she had for Remy.

"We were sent here, specifically for you Agent Gideon. We have a message to deliver." Rockell started as the team became cautious of the two strange girls.

"How did you two know Raven?" Agent Gideon asked, but Rockell answered quickly.

"We are her sisters." The two girls watched as every team member turned to look at the skinny kid.

"Raven Bedden did not have any biological or step siblings." He spouted off like a textbook.

"We ARE her SISTERS!" Riley yelled, letting the stress of everything crash her hard.

"Riley, calm down, do it for Remy." Rockell whispered quietly but forcefully. Riley obeyed. "We were sent by one of your victims." Rockell admitted.

"How? They are all dead." Agent Hotchner said, becoming more skeptical by the minute.

"Not all of them." Riley scoffed, shocked that the best team of profilers in the world didn't recognize them.

"Oh my god…" The tech girl gasped. Finally someone had made the connection.

"Babygirl, what is it?" Agent Morgan asked, looking from her to them and back again.

"They are not all dead, because we are two of them." Rockell admitted. The entire team seemed to buy it, but Hotchner seemed unsure.

"My name is Riley Terrie Inkren, I was born September 14. I graduated 341st of my senior class. My little brother died from pancreatic cancer when he was eight. My parents are both oddly allergic to most laundry detergents and oranges. I was abducted nine months ago, around the time another girl was found."

"My name is Rockell Quinn Acred. I was born March 13. I got accepted to all the colleges I've applied to. My father married his second cousin when I was fifteen. I have this tattoo," she showed the team her hip, "And I have mentally challenged brother, because of my father's mistakes, in a mental institution."

Once again the entire team looked at the skinny guy for confirmation. He coughed a nervous cough, "Uhm, yes, guys, look at the photos, those are two victims." Before everyone entered chaos mode after their moment of shock, Rockell took charge.

"Before we do what you ask, we need to tell you something…." Riley started the entire truth from the beginning, with added details by Rockell. Every victim had their names engraved on a memorial for all 28 of them.

* * *

**[[Fun fun fun, well, not for them. Yay for the arrival of the B.A.U.! There will be more in depth parts for them, this is groundwork! NCIS might be next, or at least Tony. Gotta love the DiNozzo charm, right?]]**

**:~ Keggers ~:**


	3. Reid wants to know

**[[Thank you for the review NoFate2608 ! This is going to be shorter than the first two chapters, sorry. It's more of a transition chapter, but still read it. P.S. Remember when I said the sequence of events would vary? Well, this is going back to when Reid was a newer agent and Elle joined before him. And I lied, there is no Tony in here yet, but I promise that chapter 4 will have him!]]**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Criminal Minds or NCIS.**

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

Reid stayed the entire night at his desk, thinking. Just thinking. The case from a few weeks ago had really gotten to everybody. They had been vaguely working on it, as if it were on the back burner, and lost twenty-eight teenage girls. Reid hadn't even realized it was morning until Morgan came strolling on in.

"Hey there pretty boy, woa, you look like hell." Derek Morgan went from light and joking to serious concern for the youngest agent, whom he considered his brother. "Reid, did you stay here all night?" Morgan asked, sitting on the corner of Reid's desk.

Reid briefly considered lying to Morgan, but knew that he was a terrible liar, even when it counted, so he deflected. "Hotch spends the night here in the office all the time, including last night. In fact, did you know that according to recent tests done, new statistics show-"

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it. You don't want to talk about it. But Reid, I'm here for you when you want to." Reid thanked his lucky stars that Morgan couldn't stand his random statistics. Hotch had given all the girls a few days off, so that left Morgan and Reid in the bullpen for a few days.

Two days after that morning, and two more nights spend in the office, Morgan couldn't take it anymore. "Reid, if you don't start talking, I'm going to call Garcia, and you know she'd hate it if her days off were interrupted." In fear of Garcia's wrath, Reid began talking to Morgan.

"When those two girls came in, _they_ told _us_ about the last victim. We had 27 victims. We didn't know about her-"

"Reid, man, she lived with an alcoholic father that beat her, remember the house? That much was clear..." Morgan tried to reason, but he knew there was no excuse... they should have known.

"I know that, but, when people are abducted, after the FBI starts investigating and they know that we are, when they themselves get abducted, they need as much comfort as they can find, even if it's the basic knowledge that the FBI is looking for them. Morgan, we never knew about her, we never knew she existed until those girls came. We never even found her body. We found Jesse, but what happened to Remmeana?"

"Kid, you need to understand that some things happen that not even _you_ can rationalize." What Morgan said had settled him some, but one thing bothered him.

"Hey Morgan."

"Yeah?"

"We don't even know what she looks like, all we had was her fifth grade photo…"

"Yeah?" Morgan repeated.

"Do you think, Garcia could…" He started, wanting to see if she could somehow age the photo to know what the 28th victim would look like now.

"What is it Reid?"

When he realized what he was about to ask he faulted and changed his mind. "Never mind."

"Hey fellas, we got a case." The two agents heard J.J. announced, walking up the staircase with an angry look on her face.

Elle followed closely and stopped at her desk, mumbling things to her self. From what Reid could tell, she was mumbling profanities; he made a mental note to not ask.

"Hey good looking, what's with the face?" Morgan asked Elle, standing up to face her. Reid waved his arms in a way that was clearly telling him "_No! Don't ask! Change the subject quick! Don't antagonize!"_ But Morgan wrote the boy wonder off as being over dramatic that is until Elle glared at him. "Uhm, I was-"

"We had that case and we were supposed to get the week off, but then mid vacation, J.J. gets a call…" Reid started to block out Elle chewing out Morgan until when he next looked up Morgan was sitting in his chair, wide eyed, mouth agape. "If you think that was bad Derek Morgan, don't _even_ think about talking to Garcia!" As Elle walked into the conference room, Reid had to help Morgan snap back to reality.

"Reid, that is why I never date a woman who carries a gun." Derek began laughing along with Reid as they approached the conference room. As soon as they entered and saw the looks of both J.J.'s face and Elle's they silenced and started their new case.

* * *

**[[Poor Reid, so young and naive.]]**

**:~ Keggers ~:**


	4. Home! Sweet Home?

**[[Movie marathon with Tony would be amazing, I would learn so much about so many movies... -sigh- Tony is Remy's brother: Just clearing that up incase it got lost in translation. I do apologize to anyone who is/knows a marine, I did a rough search of statistics and rankings, and if her advancement is unrealistic, I am sorry.]]**

**:~Keggers~:**

* * *

**REMY POV**

_Few Years Later…_

Sitting at the bistro just around the corner from my new apartment I thought about the years that had passed. When I was happy and naïve, abducted, abused, raped, loved by a crazy man, and then somehow ended up making Gunnery Sergeant in the Marine Corps; that I could be proud of, according to statistics, only 7% enlisted make it to E-7.

"Where is he?" I mumbled to myself as I checked my watch again.

"Right behind you." I heard him say, bringing a smile to my face.

I stood up, giving my big brother a hug. "Hey, you're late, per usual." I joked. We both sat down and ordered our lunch. "So, what do you think about what I told you?"

"About my sister becoming a FBI fed? I'm not sure…"

"Tony! Come on, there is no way I could work with you, nor would you let me, but I could do this job, I could-"

"Work sex crimes only a few years after you were abducted and raped?" He asked me, with all seriousness.

"Yes." That's all I said, showing him that whether he agreed with my decision or not I was joining the FBI's sex crimes unit. My abruptness of an answer seemed to shake him a tad, but kept his thoughts to himself. "Besides, I already told Leroy and he's happy that I found a place to work." I told him off-handedly.

"I'll never know how you get away with calling Gibbs 'Leroy,' he hesitates whenever someone calls him 'Jethro,' and here you are, calling him Leroy…" Tony shook his head with defeat, knowing that nothing would change our first name basis. "Not to mention you never get head-slapped when you do." We both started laughing.

"Must be that DiNozzo charm, brother of mine." I smiled sweetly.

"It's too bad that you're Remy Eston now, huh?" He teased.

"Hey! DiNozzo by blood!" I defended and we continued to eat, not brining up my impending job starting tomorrow.

After lunch we starting walking around, watching all the happy people blissfully unaware of the different types of evil in the world, hell, in this town. Tony and Leroy were the only people that I told everything to. Not really so much told Leroy, but he seemed to just know what had happened to me. We somehow managed to make it near the FBI buildings, right in front of the Memorial for my fallen sisters from years ago. It wasn't anything special, just a shiny piece of stone with our names engraved on it. From what I could tell, they were in chronological order of when they were abducted/murdered.

Tony hung back and let me have my moment. At the top of the stone it was written in large capital letters _SISTERS, _and had the PG version of what happened to us engraved as well. I ran my fingers over the names… So many girls died… I traced out Raven's name… Riz's name… Each name had their birth date and their death date. _She died. _As my fingers moved down the list, I hit Riley's name; September 14- March 10. "Riley…" More along the list I found Rockell, with her death date. "Rockell, died? No… she escaped…"

"Um, she did manage to escape, but she ended up committing suicide." A voice said from behind me, making me jump and yelp quietly. "I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I just nodded my head to show I had heard him. I let my fingers linger longer on Rockell's name and started running down the list. Eventually the list ended with my entire name in capital letters, 'REMMEANA,' there was no birthday next to my name, nor was there a last name, but there was a death date. _They think I'm dead._

"Did you know any of them?" A new voice asked, I stood to see two men holding coffee cups. One had dark skin and a shaven head, and was rather large from working out. The other seemed like the complete opposite, pale, tall, and lanky. From the sound of the second voice I guess it was muscles that had asked me. I couldn't tell them that we were sisters; otherwise they might realize that I was the last name on the list, but I couldn't just _not_ answer. I did a sweep of the area and saw Tony keeping an eye on me, hand twitching for his gun incase something happened. These two men, for some reason, didn't seem all that threatening, so I shook my head 'no' so he could see it. "You didn't know any of them?" Muscles said. _Crap._

"Uh, you could say that I knew them." I answered, watching as the two men exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry for your loss," muscles said, "I'm Agent Derek Morgan, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, anything you might know could be helpful." My arms and legs started twitching with adrenalin at the prospect of retelling my history.

"It was nice you meet you both, Derek, Spencer, I have to go before my brother ditches me." I walked away from the questioning agents, and heard some of what they said to each other.

"You should have got her number, kid." One of them, muscles, said.

"Morgan, do you know the odds of picking up a girl at memorials?" The other one said.

"Reid, why do you know that?" I had to laugh at that as I got out of earshot and near Tony.

"Who were they?" He asked me.

"Just some guys." I told him, as he wrapped an arm around me for a hug. "Come on, I need to unpack more things to take over your apartment. We started on our way back to what is now _our_ apartment.

While we unpacked I thought about what Tony had said, maybe this is too much too soon. The girl side of me hated that I was pushing myself so hard. That I refused to let what had happened those years ago affect my life forever. The Marine side of me told me to toughen up. Hell, I had to deal with privates with female authority figure issues. I can handle a desk job in Sex Crimes. I don't have to go to the scenes I just do the paperwork. I can do that. I just need a distraction until then… "Brother of mine, can we watch a movie?" I yelled out.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No, but seeing as I am going to take over your apartment, I figured I should ease you into it!" I skipped out of my room to hug Tony as he picked out our movie marathon choices.

* * *

**[[Movie marathon with Tony would be amazing, I would learn so much about so many movies... -sigh- Tony is Remy's brother: Just clearing that up incase it got lost in translation. I do apologize to anyone who is/knows a marine, I did a rough search of statistics and rankings, and if her advancement is unrealistic, I am sorry.]]**

**:~Keggers~:**


	5. Memorial Woman

**[[This is more of me jumping from Remy's POV to everyone in general. Sorry if it irritates, but that's how this one goes~]]**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Criminal Minds or N.C.I.S.**

* * *

_Back to before lunch; B.A.U._

"Reid, all I'm saying is that when we go out to get some lunch, I would rather we didn't discuss just how accurate some of the older sci-fi movies are, considering the technology they had at their disposal, okay? Sometimes I just want to eat, man." Derek Morgan complained as they crossed the street to return to work.

"But Morgan, it is amazing how-"

"No! Kid, give it a rest." Morgan protested as they walked along the sidewalk. Spencer Reid decided to not bring it up again. Trying to come up with another conversation, Reid noticed a man standing off to their left. He seemed so familiar, yet the younger agent couldn't place him.

"Morgan-"

"Kid, I promise you if you say one more sci-fi movie I will-"

"No, Morgan, not that. Do you see that man right there?" Reid asked without actually pointing, just nodding his head.

"Yeah, what about him?" Morgan replied.

"Does he seem familiar to you?"

"Seriously kid? Am I the one with the genius IQ? I thought you had a photographic memory and you're telling me you don't completely recognize someone?" Morgan laughed, looking forward to telling Emily.

"Yes. No. It's an eidetic memory. No. I just get this sense of déjà vu."

"Okay, well, he's wearing what seems like expensive clothing. He's got designer sunglasses, all of that means money… Any chance you played poker recently?" Morgan joked as Reid kept thinking about how the man seemed familiar.

"Who's that?" Reid asked, referring to a different person.

"Reid, if you really want to know, just go ask him his name." Morgan offered, not really seeing the big deal. Sure it would be a little odd, but weirder things have happened with this job.

"No, not the guy, that woman over there, by the memorial for those girls." Morgan knew exactly which one Reid meant and walked over to the woman who was on her knees. At first he thought she might be praying, but she was running her fingers along the stone. He tried to read which name the woman was reading, but from the sun, the glare made it impossible.

Reid, however, having memorized the memorial, every inch of it, where each name was placed, the order of which they were all listed, and every single date, knew which name she was at. Rockell Quinn Acred. "Rockell, died? No… she escaped…" He was able to hear her say.

"Um, she did manage to escape, but she ended up committing suicide." Spencer said, not quite sure of how he could have sugar coated it. As soon as she heard him she jumped, startled. "I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. Reid found himself in an awkward social experience; something his genius ability faltered him on. Luckily Morgan picked up on Reid's nervousness.

"Did you know any of them?" Morgan asked, watching as she stood and looked each of them over. Both of the agents took notice that she took a visual sweep of the area, something not most people do. Something must have grabbed her attention because she then focused on one point, shaking her head no. Only Reid took point that she was facing was in the direction of the mystery man. "You didn't know any of them?"

"Uh, you could say that I knew them." The woman answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Morgan told her, "I'm Agent Derek Morgan, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, anything you might know could be helpful." Reid hated that Morgan just flat out asked for anything she might know, even to someone who wasn't a profiler could tell she was upset.

"It was nice you meet you both, Derek, Spencer, I have to go before my brother ditches me." She said and with that she left. Reid couldn't help but feel a tug of a smile at the random woman calling her Spencer instead of 'Doctor' like most people did.

"You should have got her number, kid." Morgan taunted Reid.

"Morgan, do you know the odds of picking up a girl at memorials?" Flabbergasted for a response, he turned to statistics.

"Reid, why do you know that?" It was a good question, that wasn't one of his more frequently used pieces of information. They began walking after making sure she did have someone to goto, and it was the man Reid couldn't place.

"Why did you ask her for information, couldn't you tell she was upset?" The genius asked as they entered the building.

"Sorry my man, I wasn't watching her," Morgan admitted while stepping into the elevator, pressing number 6.

"Who else was there to watch?"

"You, kid." Reid wasn't sure how to respond to that so he just exited the elevator and walked towards his desk, followed by a chuckling Morgan. As they each sat down, Emily Prentiss felt the impact of Morgan's infectious laughing and starting smiling to herself. She still wasn't on the best terms with everyone, being new and everything. She briefly considered asking them what had happened that was so funny, but thought better of it. The looks Agent Hotchner had been giving her made her almost regret joining the B.A.U. team… almost.

* * *

**[[There will be more Emily, I love her! Has anyone else realized that each time Reid gets a love interest, they disappear?? By the by, I can promise that next chapter is N.C.I.S.! Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs (Abby and Garcia come later, they deserve an entrance.)]]**

**:~Keggers~:**


	6. I'm Driving!

**[[Ughhh, the weekend is over... I threw my own NCIS-athon, seasons one, two and four. I hold nothing against three, but I hadn't seen four in a while because I don't like Jeanne at all... That's neither here nor there. Thanks to all who read and put this on their story alert, it is much appreciated! Hope you had a good weekend~]]**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Criminal Minds or N.C.I.S.**

* * *

_Back to before lunch; N.C.I.S._

For the eighth time that hour, Ziva took notice that Tony was checking his phone yet again as she approached him from the behind. She was able to angle herself to almost read his phone's screen before he shut it and put it down again. Something was stressing him out and she was well aware of it. "Tony?" She asked, as he jumped in his chair.

"I told you not to do that again, Zee-vah." He grumbled as she took her own seat at her desk.

"I forgot. You are reminding me of one of those pecker things." She said to him.

"There is so much I could say about that sentence, and I don't know if that's a bad or good thing…" Tony DiNozzo said to himself as he finished his thought.

"You know what I mean, one of those peckers that go," she tapped her fingers against her desk, trying to get him to understand.

"Ziva, you really aren't helping make your case, I hope to realize." He said, smiling at her struggling, for she struggled only a few times ever.

"Come on, you know what I mean, right?" She asked confused.

"No."

"The wood, Tony!" By now she was really annoyed at all the languages running through her mind. Ziva looked up to see Tony all but glowing as she realized what he was thinking about, per usual. "Get your mind out of the sewage Tony."

"That's just wrong, Zee-vah." Tony said, more disturbed than he should have been.

"What?"

"It's gutter." He told her.

"What gutter?"

"It's _get your mind out of the gutter_, not sewage- that's just wrong."

"That is not the point!" She growled at her partner.

"Tony, I think she means a Woodpecker." Tim McGee offered to shut his two co-workers up.

"Thanks McBirdwatcher." Tony said, as McGee rolled his eyes at the new nickname.

"Just trying to help Tony." McGee defended as Ziva smiled.

"Okay McKilljoy." Tony grumbled.

"She's right Tony, you've been looking at your cell phone every five minutes. Very repetitive, like Ziva said, a woodpecker." McGee told him, having figured out the approximation in a few seconds.

"Thanks McNerdy, but I don't have to explain myself to a probie, being the senior field agent." Tony said, playing his experience card again. Ziva noticed that he still check his phone, only it was behind his desk so no one, he thought, could see.

"Tony, I'm not a probie agent anymore, and both Ziva and I can see you checking your phone right now." McGee said, finally looking up from his computer.

"Why are you two so interested in my checking my cell phone?" Tony asked, in all seriousness. To which Ziva took to answer.

"Because last time you were too secretive about your phone it did not end very well, Tony. We are only looking out for you."

"You guys think this is about me, Tony DiNozzo, waiting for a girl to call, call me?" He laughed, ignoring the comment about Jeanne. "That's funny you guys. Did Palmer tell you to say that?"

"We do not want you to get hurt again, Tony." Ziva said, not looking him in the eyes, but stare down at her desk.

"Don't worry Ziva, part of the DiNozzo charm is that I never have an issue with the ladies calling back, they can't get enough of me." Tony gloated as he sat down on the corner of her desk.

"Why don't they keep you then DiNozzo? You'd be more productive there than here." Gibbs said as he walked to his desk to get his gun and badge.

"Yes boss." Tony said as he went to check his phone again.

"Dead Marine, gab your gear." Gibbs ordered and took a moment to pause when he saw his most senior agent was still staring at his phone. "You hear me DiNozzo?"

"I can't boss, remember, I have to-" Tony could literally see when Ziva and McGee started eavesdropping from a few feet away, "Do that thing I told you about."

"Has she called yet?" Gibbs asked, as Tony's eyes shifted towards his co-workers and then back to his boss. "McGee, gas the truck." He ordered, throwing the keys to him.

"But, boss-" The younger agent protested before getting cut off by Gibbs.

"Did I stutter Elflord? Gas. Truck. Go." He said with even more harshness than usual. No one said anything until Ziva got the point that she was to go with McGee so they could talk. "Has she, Tony?"

"Not yet, but I don't want to miss it. With everything that has happened, I just-"

"Tony, she's not the same little girl, she's a Marine." Jethro comforted.

"Boss, she's my baby sister… She'll always be the little girl to me, always. And with what happened when she was abducted, I almost lost her. I wont risk that again even if it means my job." Tony was aware that Gibbs held a soft spot for Remy, his little sister, given that fact she get to call him Leroy. "I love her, Gibbs, please?" Tony promised he would be there for her, he was not going to miss her.

What Tony and Gibbs didn't know was that Ziva heard the last thing Tony said. It made her stop dead in her tracks. Tony was in love again. Ziva did not know why her partner's love life always affected her mood so much, but hated that it did. She watched as Tony and Gibbs continued their conversation. "When she calls, you can go. Okay DiNozzo?" Gibbs amended. Tony realized that that was as good a deal as he would get out of his boss. He opened his desk, grabbed his badge and gun, and joined Ziva in the elevator.

After a few seconds, Ziva hit the elevator's stop button. "Tony, what is going on with you?" Instead of answering he flipped the switch to start the elevator again. "That is how you want to do this then, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, I am just expecting a call, why is that so bad? And why do you care?" Tony asked, turning to face her as the elevator opened up. They were both staring into each other's eyes, waiting for the other one to break. Ziva spoke up first, saying the one thing Tony didn't want to hear at the moment.

"McGee! I'm driving."

* * *

**[[Short, I know, but it takes me a while to transfer my writing from my notebook to the word documents.... Anywhoser, if you want leave me a review, if not, thats okay~]]**

**:~ Keggers ~:**


	7. Sex Crimes and BAU and RATS! Oh my

**[[Sorry it took a while~ I really want to thank LaraFinja for the review! I definitely glad some people are enjoying my story :D For the review love I hope to update again soon, but I have to make my lazy self type up the next few chapters first... The down side to needing to write everything down in a journal first. As McGee and Tony would say, I need to "Free Write"(S4, Cover Story reference) before I actually write my chapters... It's all very organized chaos... Anywhoser, sorry for my rambling, enjoy!!]]**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Criminal Minds or N.C.I.S.**

* * *

**REMY POV**

_Meeting with Strauss; early A.M._

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you are asking of me." I told her, for the second time that meeting. I've been in here with her for an hour and a half, trying to figure out what it is she wants from me. There must be some hidden female speak I never learned, because she isn't being very straight with me.

"Gunnery Sergeant Eston, I need you to keep an eye on the B.A.U. I will not have that department behaving like they deserve to be here, they are here because I allow them to and they seem to have forgotten that, their jobs aren't always safe." She told me.

"Yes, ma'am. I do have another question for you, what unit am I _actually_ being assigned to?" I asked her. Do I actually have a job or not? First I was told I would be working in Sex Crimes and now I'm working in the B.A.U., but I'm not actually working there because my real secret job is being a rat. Yet she hasn't told me which one of those I am doing…. Please don't make me a rat…

"You will be taking a place in the Behavioral Analysis Unit." She told me, with slight restrain from screaming it to me.

"Ma'am, I do not believe I have the appropriate accreditations to be working in such an elite group, with all due respect." She continued looking at me as if I was a complete idiot. Well, I don't. Considering just how good they are at their jobs, they will start to notice how I'm not so good…

"Either you take the job I offer now, or you leave this office right now and join craigslist." Wow, so do not like this woman.

"Fine, ma'am, I'll take the job." When she stood up I took it that we were done with our meeting, shook hands, and just about left her office before I had another question. "Why me, ma'am?"

"You came very highly recommended." With that I shut the mahogany door that separated the rest of the F.B.I. from the devil herself. A recommendation is all she's basing this on? I am going to be partly responsible for protecting someone's life, and she's going off of recommendations instead of my file and experience? It isn't safe. Not for me, not for my soon-to-be team, and not or the people we'll be saving.

I wandered around the floor until I reached the clear doors and went through them entering the bullpen. Considering Agent Strauss wanted me here unusually early, there weren't many people in office yet. I kept a hold of all my things and traveled up the few stairs to one of the main offices that were occupied. I knocked on the door waiting for a response, but one never came, so I knocked again. The man inside called out for me to come in, so I did. "One moment." As if on instinct I surveyed his office, a lovely habit I picked up over seas. The man was wearing a navy blue suit, a white collard shit, and a red tie. Very patriotic of him. His hair black, an unpacked go-bag in the corner, so he most likely had stayed the night. "Have a seat. What can I help you with?" He asked me.

"I need some help. I don't exactly know whether or not I have a job. Erin Strauss told me to speak with you, but you don't seem like you're in need of another person. So…" I didn't know what to tell him, _Your boss wants me to spy on you and your team, she really wants a reason to fire you, and maybe the rest of your team for fun._

"What job are you referring to?" He asked, attempting to hide his confusion while he sorted some files in a stack at the edge of his desk.

"Strauss told me that I was to start working at the B.A.U." Like a band-aid, I just did it quick. Put it out there.

"Did she?"

"I am sorry sir, she never told me who recommended me to her, but if I could, I would love the chance to prove myself. Sir." He wasn't moving, just sitting and thinking. It seemed to take ages before he showed me out to the bullpen to sit at a desk. I assumed he went to throw a bitch fit at Strauss, not that I could blame him. I feel like doing that myself. I felt my phone to start vibrating, caller I.D. reading TONY. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I figured I'd check to see how everything is going? You were supposed to call me when you officially got the job."

"Sorry Tony, but I don't even know if there is a job anymore, it's hard to explain. I was supposed to join sex crimes, then I get here and this woman wants me to play secret agent man for her-"

"What does she want you to join?" he asked.

"B.A.U. But right now it's a tossup. I have to go before anyone sees me on my own cell, love ya bro." I hung up and went back to working on the computer.

Figuring what the hell, my chances of having a job are 50/50, might as well do something productive; I started up the computer monitor and tower. As I was attempting to set up the computer the person who sat to my right in the next section arrived. I paid little attention to him as I fought with the computer. As I was mumbling he left once and returned with a cup of coffee. A few minutes later the person who sat in front, opposite of me arrived as I started mumbling louder with more anger to myself. "I did not leave the Marines to battle with you, I am a gunnery sergeant for god's sake."

"Hey, you're that girl from the memorial." I looked up to see muscles from yesterday.

"And you're Agent Derek Morgan. What a surprise." I laughed as we shook hands.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, while setting his things down.

"Waiting about a job, apparently there was some mix up in paperwork. You?"

"B.A.U." I could have sworn that my heart stopped when he said that. It just hit me. I could end up working with some of the people that worked on my abduction from years ago… Shit."You okay?"

"Yes, sir. Why do you ask?" _Breathe in breathe out_.

"You were yelling at your computer." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I wasn't." Sure I was mumbling to it, but I didn't yell.

"Reid?" Morgan said.

"You've been doing it since I arrived-"

"-37 minutes ago." I finished for him. When I realized I had cut him off mid sentence I turned to apologize and recognized who it was that had been sitting next to me for 37 minutes. "Oh, it's you as well." I could hear Agent Morgan snicker at what I said. "I thought you said he was a doctor?" I asked Agent Moran.

"You'll have to take that up with boy genius." Agent Morgan said, putting his hands behind his head as he sat down.

There was probably more to that sentence I could have chosen to comment on, but only one piece stuck out. "He seems about the same age as me, sir." I claimed to Agent Morgan after looking Dr. Reid over, he just gave me a look. "Well, if you're going off of looks, I would rather you not refer to me as 'girl,' sir." All Agent Morgan did was smile and wink at me. I rolled my eyes and got back to the computer task at hand. A few minutes later, again, another person entered the bullpen and sat diagonally from me, and across from Dr. Reid. _Should I introduce myself?_ No, I'm not even an official agent on her team…yet? While debating whether or not to introduce myself, I just watched how she behaved around two other members of her team. "You're new too." It wasn't a question, just an observation. She looked up at me and pushed her black hair behind her ear. She looked extremely tired, red eyes, straggly hairs.

"Emily Prentiss, B.A.U."

"Rae Eston, in between." So I lied about my first name, but when the best minds in the country are around me, why risk letting them know my real name, now? It's not as if that's a real common name now. I know that they'll find out my real name soon enough, but for now, it's just Rae.

"Hey Rae?" Agent Morgan asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"Your brother, what's he do? If you don't mind me asking?" Agent Morgan asked. I noticed both Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid stopped what they were doing to listen. Great…

"No, sir. He works for N.C.I.S. which is-"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Dr. Reid finished for me.

"Yes, sir. He works for Leroy." It was obvious that Agents Morgan and Prentiss didn't know who Leroy was, but Dr. Reid's eyes were shifting around, making me guess that he was running through the list.

I saw Agent Hotchner re-enter the bullpen with his face telling all to steer clear and do _not_ piss him off. "Agent Eston, with me." SSA Hotchner said as he passed all of us, up the stairs, and entered his office. _Agent_ Eston?

I followed him in and shut his door. "Yes, sir?"

"You are officially part of the B.A.U. team. Unofficially, you will be a limited agent until further notice, is that understood Agent Eston?"

"Yes, sir."

"Welcome to the B.A.U." SSA Hotchner said, not sound the least bit welcoming.

"Thank you, sir. I look forward to working with the team, sir." I told him, but all he did was nod and nothing else, so I left. Sitting down at my official new desk, Agents Morgan, Prentiss and Dr. Reid were staring at me. "What?"

"You said you were in between job opportunities?" Agent Morgan spoke up.

"Yes, sir."

"What were they?"

"Sex crimes and B.A.U." I answered, none of them saying anything. "Is that going to be a problem? I would really hate to cause a rift in the team." My adrenaline was prepared to flow at the thought of what my new position could cause, if the team was fully functional before, I could destroy it, which would possibly put lives at stake. I am supposed to be a _mole_ or a _rat_ I guess, it wouldn't be the worst thing if they wanted me out.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that we seem to be getting new agents left and right this month" Agent Morgan joked. I noticed that Agent Prentiss re-started her work after Agent Morgan's comment. "You seem rather young to be a B.A.U. Agent. Are you our second genius?" He laughed, Prentiss smiled, and Dr. Reid stared at him before getting up and heading towards a hallways that must lead to the kitchen area.

"I don't believe intelligence can be accurately quantified, sir." I answered Agent Morgan, looking down at my cell phone. I should really call him… "Excuse me a moment." I got up and walked in the direction that Dr. Reid had come from earlier with the coffee. Walking away, I dialed Tony's cell number.

"DiNozzo" Tony answered.

"DiNozzo." I mocked right before finding the kitchen where Dr. Reid was yet again pouring more coffee into his mug.

"Hey! How's it going?"

"I got a job." I said excitedly.

"We should celebrate tonight." Tony suggested.

"I'm game for that. What time do you get off tonight?" When I asked, I watched Dr. Reid leave the kitchen. Not so much as a glance…

* * *

**[[BAM! Okay, incase that got confusing-- Remy's full name is Remmeana Rae (DiNozzo) Eston. She, obviously, told the team her name was Rae, attempting to conceal her real name incase one of them *cough*Reid*cough* might have figured it out.**

**--Emily is still new, kind of in the awkward phase of being new, yet not really because there is a newer person there now, type of thing. Ohh! Think of how she was before she and Morgan had the Kurt Vonnegut talk.**

**--Strauss is having Remy do what she assigned Emily to do when she was first hired. Due to Remy's wild success in the Marines, and a very nice recommendation (I am soooo not going to tell you who it was, not yet. You may think you know, and you might be right, but I know for sure :D ) Strauss figures Remy might do a better job at following orders and really dig for information.**

**P.S. I may use Morgan a lot because he, right now, is the only one who would say what's on his mind freely. Gotta love Morgan!**

**Next chapter you may expect how the day went down BAU style! ]]**

**:~Keggers~:**


	8. Gunny Second Genius Employed to BAU?

**[[BAM! Two chapters in 24 hours, amazingness. So, I just recently realized this was not how I wanted to introduce Garcia into the story. I just started writing in my journal and forgot I hadn't written her grand entrance yet, so next time I will make her a better introduction! ALSO, this reminds me I am SUPER excited for chapter nine, more info at the bottom. ENJOY!]]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS.**

**

* * *

**

_BACK TO THE START OF THE DAY; B.A.U._

Reid knew he was going in early, he'd even timed it to workout this way. He shouldn't have left last night when he only had three files left, but it was late and he had already done so much. His body couldn't handle any more caffeine last night. So he left. He also knew that Hotch didn't, but that wasn't something openly discussed.

As he entered the near empty bull pen, he saw that the always empty desk nest to his had a woman sitting in it. As he got closer he recognized her from the day before at the memoriam. Unsure of what to say he listened to her grumble at the computer before heading to the kitchen.

The young genius walked into the kitchen to pour himself a new cup of coffee to replace the one he finished on his way into work. Once he walked into the kitchen he saw Prentiss sitting there with case files stacked up next to her. "Emily, what are you doing?" he asked her, foregoing the coffee for the moment.

"Umm... the lighting, in here, it's much better." She said, fully aware that her lie was horrible for being a profiler. "Forget I said that." She told him, trying to regain some dignity.

"You know there is a desk in there, literally with your name on it, right?" Spencer asked while pouring a new cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm trying to-" Emily stopped herself short, realizing what she was about to reveal to the genius. "I'll head over there after this file, thanks Reid." Spencer opted not to dig deeper, for he had roughly the same size stack of files on his desk. Reid made his way back to his desk to start the paperwork, finding it odd that Morgan's desk miraculously had not even one file on it.

Emily appreciated Reid trying to welcome her to the group, but something wasn't quite clicking between her and the others. She had gone through life telling people she hated politics yet near everyone she met thought she had a hidden agenda up her sleeve. If she was being honest with herself, Emily spent the entire night working… in the kitchen. SSA Hotchner seemed to be the type of man that would much prefer he'd be working alone, so she decided to stay as far away as possible. The only mistake she made was letting Reid catch her. From years ago when she was heading off to college, Emily remembered meeting Hotchner, this was way before his work-personality took a nose dive. Back when he was happy and full of life, as was she. If she was being completely honest with herself, she developed a crush on him after meeting him. But now, as a grown woman and looking back comparing just how much they each had changed, she doesn't want him to find her attractive like she had then, she just wants him to accept her… "Oh god, I sound like a teenager again." Prentiss groaned to herself as she closed her last file.

"Hey sugar, you aren't looking to hot." Emily recognized Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia's voice talking to her.

"Thanks, Garcia, that makes me feel better."

Reid re-entered the bullpen and sat down at his desk, still unsure of what to say to the woman mumbling to her computer. For 36-minutes Reid listened to the woman mutter to herself while he only half paid attention to his paperwork. Making himself focus on the task at hand, he didn't bother to greet Morgan as he came in.

The first thing Morgan noticed when he entered the office was that there was a new person sitting across from his desk. As soon as he recognized the woman, he vocalized it. "Hey, you're the woman from the memorial yesterday."

"And you're Agent Derek Morgan, what a surprise." Reid couldn't help but notice that the woman had yet to see him sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked while placing his things down at his desk. At this point Reid was no longer focusing on his file.

"Waiting about a job, apparently there was some mix up in paperwork. You?"

"B.A.U. You okay?" He asked, remembering when he walked up she was yelling at her computer.

"Yes, sir. Why?" Reid didn't know why, but he could _feel_ her panic at Morgan's question.

"You were yelling at the computer." Thankfully, Morgan did not pick up on her being unsettled.

"No I wasn't."

"Reid?" Morgan called.

"You've been doing it since I arrived-" Reid looked quickly at the clock to get the exact time.

"-37 minutes ago." Both of them looked at her curiously until she looked back up. "Oh! It's you as well." Morgan found it funny that she only just now recognized Reid sitting there, but Reid just watched her think and turn to Morgan. "I thought you said he was a doctor?"

Morgan rolled his eyes as he sat down, putting his hands behind his head. "You'll have to take that up with boy genius," he said, much to Reid's embarrassment.

"He looks about the same age as me." Reid heard the woman say, as she looked him over. Morgan wasn't sure of what she was trying to say, so he just looked at her. "Well, if you're going off of looks, I would prefer you didn't refer to me as 'girl,' sir." Morgan found it charming that she was sticking up for both herself and in some way Reid. Reid smiled that she wasn't falling for Morgan's usual charm as Prentiss walked in and sat down.

Emily saw the woman at the previously empty desk sitting diagonally from her, but didn't say anything. Still getting accustomed to her new job, Emily sat down at her desk and continued the paperwork Reid had seen her doing in the kitchen. "You're new too." Emily heard a woman say, she looked up to see it was the woman sitting diagonally from her.

"Emily Prentiss, B.A.U."

"Rae Eston, in between."

Finally knowing her name, Morgan had a question, "Hey, Rae?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your brother, what does he do? If you don't mind me asking." Morgan asked.

"No, sir. He works for N.C.I.S. which is-"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Reid automatically said. It took a few moments for him to realize that she would know what N.C.I.S. stood for, her brother works there.

"Yes, sir." Reid started going through as many employees that he knew of. "He works for Leroy." Rae added. There were about three Leroy's that Reid could think of. Three of the B.A.U.'s members watched as Hotch walked passed them, having Rae follow him.

"Okay, what do you guys think?" Morgan asked, leaning back in his chair. He looked over at Prentiss first but soon realized she seemed half-asleep so he faced Reid instead. "Pretty boy?" Unfortunately, Reid was too busy running through names and I.D. photos in his head to have heard Morgan's question. "What is with you guys?"

Reid cleared his throat nervously and looked up at Morgan. "Sorry… What do you think?"

"She's definitely served."

"Marines, Gunnery Sergeant." Reid interjected, Morgan shot him a look, "It was one of the many things she mumbled to the computer."

"Gunnery Sergeant, that's impressive. She seems young for it though." Morgan speculated.

"Above average skills?" Reid guessed.

"Guys, they're coming." Prentiss informed when she heard Hotch's door open. The three of them watched Rae close the office door, as she exited, not even bothering to hide their blatant stares. They watched as she sat back down at the desk until she looked up to see them.

"Yes?"

"You said you were in between jobs?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, sir." Morgan made a mental note to see if he could get her to stop calling him "sir."

"What were they?"

"Sex crimes and B.A.U." The three of them, Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss, were shocked to say the least that someone as young as her was up for a potential job for their team, save Reid of course age-wise. Besides that, the team would normally get more warning of a new member joining, except for Prentiss… _What is going on?_ Morgan thought. "Is that going to be a problem?" Rae would be their second new agent in a month.

"No, it's not that. It's just that we seem to be getting new agents left and right this month," Morgan laughed. When Prentiss heard Morgan say that she felt like crawling in a hole to hide. She really wanted to be a BAU agent, but under Strauss' terms? She felt guilty about how she ended up joining the team, out of nowhere. She thought they knew she was joining, and now the same thing is happening with Rae. _Strauss is getting sloppy. Too many, too soon…_ Emily thought. Rae's age still seemed abnormal to Morgan, so he brought it up. "You seem a little young to be a BAU agent. Are you our second genius?" He laughed at the thought of Reid and her sparing with statistics. Out of embarrassment, Reid found this moment to be most opportune to leave and re-fill his coffee mug.

"I don't believe intelligence can be accurately quantified." Her answer made Morgan's smile fade and Prentiss stop working. She may be the newest agent, but they have heard that exact statement before. "Excuse me a moment." She left with her phone in hand.

"Emily," Prentiss looked at Morgan, "Did she just say what I think she said?"

* * *

**[[OKAY! Yay for the BAU team! Kudos for them and whatnot, but I am really super duper pooper scooper excited for chapter nine, so much so that I am requesting some proof of reading *cough*review*cough*-- which I never ask for! This is one of the rare times that I will though, I am THAT anxious to get it posted, but I need to know that you are reading and enjoying so far :D CHAPTER NINE=NCIS and it has EVERYTHING! Gibbs! Tony! Ziva! McGee! (it's Chip's day off, but he's mentioned! Chip is an ass and I do hate his character, but I'm too excited to focus on that right now) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand ABBY!! Plus a smurf, but thats besides the point. THANKS FOR READING!]]**

**:~Keggers~:**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE! :sneak peak though:

**[[Hello everyone!**

**I am really sorry to post this authors note, I know when I'm reading a fanfiction story and I get a notification of a new chapter and it ends up being a stupid authors note I get annoyed; I am really sorry. (I never really understood the point of them until now :\ yeah... ) There has been a review that made me think about adding a detail in; Should Ducky [and Palmer?] know about Tony's sister Remy? It's all of nothing here! I've posted a poll and I would appreciate it if you guys could vote? If it's what you want to read I'll work it in there, but I need to know.]]**

**Thank you:: LaraFinja [who has reviewed twice!] puertoricandarkhunter, mia1601, reita189, crossbear, Nevergonnafitin, and NoFate2608 for reviewing/adding my story to your alert list!!**

**Here's a LITTLE sneak peak for you on Chapter Nine [because I wouldn't just post an Authors Note without a LITTLE something!!]**

… "_Nice to see you Tony" When McGee heard Ziva greet Tony he put on his straight face as he messaged with Abby_

_ "When is it not, Zee-vah?" Tony said "Why does my desk have so much?" He asked like a child pouting_

_ "Early bird finishes the slug, Tony" Ziva smirked while twirling her knife mindlessly_

_ "That's disgusting Zee-vah" Tony said…_

… "_Abby I'm blue" McGee said_

_ "Really? You seem angry to me" Abby said to McGee, offering a small smile…_

…"_McGee, how do I make a picture appear when someone calls me?" Tony asked, seriously…._

**[[It's choppy I know, but why would I ruin ALL the funny parts?? Now… Go vote!!]]**

**:~Keggers~:**


	10. Part I: Bottle of bourbon & Pimmy Jalmer

**[[HERE WE GO!! Okay, so I added in a rather large part to chapter nine and decided to be evil and.........SPLIT IT IN HALF! Teehee. Sorry, but I get my kicks where I can :) I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, again... I have to say, I really like getting the reviews, makes me want to add more, but never fear, I won't demand them very often, but it's just that this chapter is, hands down, my favorite so far. AND, this half of chapter nine is longer than any of my other chapters. OOo! I went out college supply shopping, just a hamper, but it got me thinking and looking forward to college-- Any suggestions for what I might need?**

**-p.s. I changed the serial killer's name to Sleeptight Killer, the one from chapter one, he's referenced in here, that's why I'm telling you~**

** --ENJOY!!! (I enjoyed it while writing it !)]]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS.**

* * *

_BACK TO THE START OF THE DAY: NCIS_

Ziva and McGee we sitting at their desks with nothing in particular to do. They were both glad that Tony left early yesterday, it turned out the Marine was murdered by his wife, go figure. McGee was enjoying the rare silence that was to the left of him, due to DiNozzo's absence. He was playing I.M. tag with Abby and Ziva was cleaning her knife, checking Tony's file-filled desk just incase she managed to miss him sit down. Every time she heard the elevator ping she would wait a few seconds and look up. Still no Tony.

When Tony did finally arrive, he knew he was late due to having to drop Remy off at work. As soon as the elevator opened Tony ran until he saw Ziva look up then he started walking as if he meant to be late. Too bad for him that Ziva saw his rushing. "Nice to see you Tony." When McGee heard Ziva greet Tony he put on his straight face as he messaged with Abby.

"When is it not, Zee-vah?" Tony's smile disappeared when he saw how much paper work was on his desk and how none was on either McGee's or Ziva's. "Why does my desk have so much?" He asked like a child pouting.

"Early bird finishes the slug, Tony." Ziva smirked while twirling her knife mindlessly.

"That's disgusting Zee-vah." Tony said as he sat down. "Where are we on the case?" He asked, sifting throught the papers on his desk.

"We closed it, Tony." McGee pitched in.

With nothing of dire importance to do, McGee went to hang out with Abby while she worked. It wasn't until he got on the elevator that he remembered it was Chip's day off today, which made him smile more. It wasn't that he didn't like Chip, it was just he'd rather be the one getting bossed around by Abby.

As McGee walked around the corner to enter Abby's lab he smacked right into the closed door. Luckily it was unlocked, but he did start to bleed from his nose. "Abby, why is your lab door closed?" He shouted while walking into the lab, bleeding and all. He could see her at her desk and hear her music blaring from behind the closed glass doors. McGee attempted to take another step forwards, but landed on his face on the floor. Now there was no longer any doubt that his nose was bleeding. McGee untied his shoes and removed his feet from them, leaving the shoes super glued to the floor as he walked further towards the glass doors. "Abby?!" McGee yelled, looking down see that he had in fact been walking on kitty litter pebbles. When he looked back up, the lights were off and he could no longer see Abby due to the glares from the sun but he could still hear the music. Pressing his face against the doors he used his hands to block the sun's glares. McGee could see her in the very back room, firing a test shot from a gun so he waited until she removed her suppressing ear muffs to yell out again. This time he started banging his hands against the glass to get her attention, "Abby!"

Abby looked up, thinking she had heard her name being called , to see her favorite geek having survived her obstacle course. When she recognized that he was bleeding she dropped the papers she was holding and ran to open the glass door. "McGee, are you okay?" He gave her a look. He currently wasn't wearing any shoes seeing as they were super glued to the floor, his socks were covered in cat litter pebbles to the point they were actually on the inside of his sock, he was bleeding from his nose, and he didn't know it yet but his face and hands were blue… from the glass door.

-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-N.C.I.S.-

Tony had yet to make a dent in his file-pile and it was starting to get to him. Annoyed with paper, in general, he decided to take out his cell and call his sister. "Hey, what's up?" He heard her answer after a few rings.

"Nothing, I figured I'd check to see how everything is going? You were supposed to call me when you officially got the job."

"Sorry Tony, but I don't even know if there is a job anymore, it's hard to explain. I was supposed to join sex crimes, then I get here and this woman wants me to play secret agent man for her-"

"What does she want you to join?" he asked. He didn't like the idea of her working for a federal agency anyways, the least the FBI could do was be straight with her. Tony realized a while back that, after she was abducted, he'll never be able to figure out her tendency to run towards danger; he knew that Ducky would though….

**FLASHBACK**

_ Dr. Donald Mallard walked into his Autopsy room, hanging up his coat and hat. "Well, my dear boy, it would appear your night ended as abruptly as mine." He said, as he pulled out the items he needed to make his tea. " Unfortunately, your ending is far more permanent than mine." Ducky started the tea as he walked and turned around to see the body bag sipped up tight on the table. "Never fear, I would much rather be here helping you than watching mother's Jeopardy video again. However, it would be better if you weren't here at all, my boy. A bit of a conundrum, I suppose." Ducky chuckled as he unzipped the body bag to reveal a young woman. "Oh! Apologizes, my dear. When you have been doing what I do for as long as I have, a male is expected instead." He said to the woman, as the tea whistled for his attention. "Now, I had an assistant about your age, however, he was shot and I was told to be expecting a new assistant, today in fact." Ducky said as he sipped his tea. While he let the tea warm him, he noticed that one of the freezer doors was slightly ajar. He set the tea down and walked over. All he was going to do was shut the door, but he heard a noise from inside, so he opened the door to reveal a body. Ducky couldn't recall this freezer being occupied so he pulled out the table to reveal Tony holding a near empty bottle of bourbon. "Anthony? What in heavens are you doing in there?" Ducky helped Tony sit upright, slowly, and went to retrieve a blanket to wrap around his cold body._

_ "Ducky, I don't….just, something….her." Tony mumbled slightly as Ducky wrapped the blanket around him, taking away the bottle of bourbon. "I don't know how Gibbs drinks that stuff, it's terrible." He laughed._

_ "Yes, my boy, but what I would like to know is why you are drinking it and occupying that Marine's space?" Ducky asked, pouring Tony a cup of hot tea._

_ Tony looked around and saw the Marine lying on the autopsy table, "She won't mind, Duckster." Tony sighed. _

_ "Be that as it may, drink this." Ducky told Tony as he handed the cup of tea over. Ducky was silent as Tony drank the tea in three chugs, sticking true to his frat side. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Tony?"_

_ "Yeah… See there's this girl, lets say, and she's fragile and she's about to do something so stupid, that I can't even stop her. Gibbs can't help because he's, well, he's him and I'm not and she's just… her and would only listen to Gibbs, but what he would say is not what I would say and what I would say is what she needs to hear but has heard me say it except she won't __**listen**__ unless Gibbs says it because, like I said, he's him and she's me and I'm just her brother who let her die." Tony said, fumbling on his words as he went._

_ Ducky had rarely seen this side of Tony, it only came out when things were at their worst and he truly had no idea of what to do. The one thing that threw him for a loop was to hear Tony say that he was someone's brother; the Tony he knew didn't have nor ever had any siblings, yet alone a sister who's dead. "You killed your sister?" Ducky asked, not quite sure as to what was actually going on._

_ "In so many words… She was abducted a few months ago and damn near died trying to save the other girls, you know that killer, the uhm… Sleeptight Killer? She was one of those girls, but of course the FBI being as talented as they are still have no idea about her, they think she's dead, HELL, she might as well be with how she's acting." Tony rambled on and on, getting more frenzied as he went._

_ "Tony, calm down, you need to calm down." Ducky told him._

_ Tony put his hands on Ducky's shoulder, slightly leaning on him without knowing, "Duck, I need you to tell me why she does what she does." Tony said as his eyes filled with tears. Ducky took Tony's hands and held them as Tony sat down on the floor, right below the autopsy table where the Marine was. "Ducky, I need to help her, how do I help her?"_

_ Ducky stood there watching Tony literally fall to pieces and knew he had to step in and help. "Tony, it would help a great deal if you could start from the beginning?" And so he did. Tony told Ducky every minor detail of everything that happened up until just a few hours ago and how he ended up drinking bourbon like there was no tomorrow. _

_ Jimmy Palmer was rushing to work with wet hair and a killer cold. He felt dazed as he ran into the elevator and hit the floor button for autopsy. He was supposed to be at work far more earlier than he was, he hated that his cold was messing with his head so much, especially considering that he was starting with his new job at NCIS with Dr. Mallard. He knew some people were afraid to get the job considering Gerald was shot and Dr. Mallard tends to continue on with stories of past times, but was really looking forward to working with Dr. Mallard. Jimmy did find it odd that his first time meeting Dr. Mallard is so early in the morning but Jimmy walked as fast as he could to find autopsy when he heard a voice with a Scottish accent. "So, your sister was abducted by a serial killer about two months ago and when she tried to keep the man, Jeffery, from killing another girl he raped her. After he raped her his system was broken and he started killing them in bulks, in order for her to protect her best friend there she pretended to be what he wanted so she could escape. Now that she's safe again she wants to enlist into the Marines…" Ducky summarized and Tony nodded. "Sounds to me that she's trying to earn getting to live, that she wants to do good so that she can rationalize why __**she**__ got to live and so many others had to die, sounds like she wants to know why she was so special to be able to live, she wants to make sue that she doesn't waste her opportunity, an opportunity that none of the others got the chance to even think about…. So she joins that Marines, you need to let her do what she has to do, you can't control her now…" _

_ Jimmy stood outside of autopsy a little unsure of what to do, "Is Dr. Mallard talking to a dead body?" he thought, and such a horrific topic nonetheless. Jimmy walked into autopsy to see Dr. Mallard looking at the dead Marine on the autopsy table, when Ducky was really looking at Tony on the floor. "Uhh, hello?" Jimmy asked, whom he assumed was Dr. Mallard._

_ "May I help you?" The older man with glasses said._

_ "Yes, I uh, I'm looking for a Dr. Mallard." Jimmy said._

_ "Look no further, are you to be my new assistant?" Ducky asked, hoping the kid didn't hear Tony's story…_

_ "Yes, hello Dr. Mallard, I'm Jimmy Palmer." Ducky went to go shake Jimmy's hand, but Jimmy sneezed and started apologizing. "I'm sorry Dr. Mallard, I'm really sorry, I got this cold yesterday and it hasn't left since, actually that's kind of why I'm late," Jimmy laughed and stopped when he saw Dr. Mallard's face. "Who were you talking to Doctor?" Jimmy asked, as he blew his nose._

_ Tony heard Ducky talking with someone and tried to stand up. "Ducky! Who are you talking to over there?" He yelled, a little louder than necessary._

_ "Mr. Palmer, could you go help Anthony stand up please?" Ducky said, knowing Tony would end up pulling him down. _

_ "Yes Doctor." Jimmy said, walking over to see Tony splayed across the floor and offered him a hand to stand. Tony took his hand and they struggled for a few moments until Jimmy managed to have Tony on his feet. Tony managed his balance by grasping Jimmy's shoulders._

_ "Thank you," squinting his eyes, Tony used his right hand to pull Jimmy's nametag closer so he could read it without it spinning. "Pimmy Jalmer. Pimmy Jalmer? Are you from accounting? What are you doing down here?" Tony asked the nervous new autopsy assistant._

_"I'm Dr. Mallard's temporary assistant." Jimmy said, unsure of what else to do._

_"The new Autopsy Gremlin? With a name like 'Pimmy' you should be in accounting, hell, you're even working the glasses Pim." Tony laughed._

_ "Uhmmm, Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy called out, as Ducky set up his tools to prepare the autopsy._

_ Ducky walked over to the two, "Tony, why don't you go get some sleep in the cot Abby has set up in her lab for tonight?"_

_ "Okay Ducksy." Tony slurred, swaying as he walked to the elevator. "She wants to earn her life?" He questioned Ducky as he was about to leave._

_ "Along those lines, Tony." Ducky said with sympathy. _

_ Tony nodded with understanding as he thought about what Ducky told him, then something hit him so much to the point he sobered up some. "Pimmy, remind me to talk to you tomorrow." He said, walking into the elevator, he needed to tell 'Pimmy' to keep everything he heard to himself. Ducky just found out tonight and some how so did 'Pimmy.'_

_ Jimmy turned to Ducky, "Should I be afraid, Dr. Mallard?"_

_ "No, my dear boy." Ducky laughed, easing Jimmy's nerves. _

_ Once Jimmy was more relaxed he started laughing at something, "You know, Dr. Mallard, when I first came in here I thought you were actually talking to the body." He laughed again. _

_ Jimmy stopped laughing when he heard Ducky speak, "Alright my dear, lets figure out what ended your night. I must admit you have brought more excitement into my morning by bringing me here. I think you would have been able to help out our Anthony and his situation; a female perspective would have helped… Well, you may not be able to give us the answer to help Tony, but you can help us answer what brought on your unfortunate death, and at such a young age too…"_

_ "Oh…" Jimmy said._

_ "Is there a problem Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked, preparing the woman for her autopsy._

_ "No, Dr. Mallard."_

_ "Well then I suggest you come over here and assist me, that is if you want to learn, my boy." Ducky said chuckling slightly._

**END FLASHBACK**

**TBC!**

* * *

**[[YAY!! Part One: Check. Part Two: TBC. **

** --I'm really happy with how this all came together!! I would like to know what you thought? ]]**

**:~Keggers~:**


	11. Part II: The BlueMcGoo aka McSmurfie

**[[WOW! I am REEEEALLY sorry it took me around three weeks to update, school got hectic there for a second or two. Nice to see there are still people reading though, I greatly appreciate that everyone! Spread the word if you think you know someone who might like it? I haven't got much to say right now, maybe at the bottom. Enjoy chapter nine part two!!]]**

* * *

_**Previously:: **_

_"Nothing, I figured I'd check to see how everything is going? You were supposed to call me when you officially got the job." Tony said to his sister over the phone._

_"Sorry Tony, but I don't even know if there is a job anymore, it's hard to explain. I was supposed to join sex crimes, then I get here and this woman wants me to play secret agent man for her-" Remy said._

_"What does she want you to join?" he asked. He didn't like the idea of her working for a federal agency anyways, the least the FBI could do was be straight with her. Tony realized a while back that, after she was abducted, he'll never be able to figure out her tendency to run towards danger; he knew that Ducky would though…. **[[THE FLASHBACK]]**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Tony respects the hell out of law abiding Marines, but that does not mean he wanted his sister to go and join. When he had first heard that she was coming back to Virginia for good he was ecstatic and called Ducky and Jimmy to tell them the news; they scheduled a dinner between the four of them.

"B.A.U. But right now it's a tossup. I have to go before anyone sees me on my own cell, love ya bro." He listened, as Remy talked then hung up.

Ziva watched Tony talk on the phone and from his facial expression she could only assume he had been hung up on. She wasn't sure why, but as he sat there staring at his phone she got up and took some of the files off of his desk, bringing them to hers to do. When Ziva sat down Tony looked up and stared at her. Feeling his gaze, Ziva looked up as well. They found themselves having an entire conversation without speaking one word then each went back to working.

* * *

After Abby got McGee's face bandaged up she briefly thought about making a Hannibal Lector reference and taking a picture with him, but she had yet to tell him his face was blue. "Abby, what the hell?"

"It's Chip!"

"What is?" McGee asked.

"He never goes home! He comes in every single day. I thought that if I set a few traps he'd get the message and go home." Abby admitted.

sat gruffling at a particular file from Abby that made no sense; he decided to go ask her in person what it meant. "I'll be right back Zee, I need to ask Abby a question." Ziva watched her partner leave to go to the lab, Without a second thought she got up and started searching his desk for his cell phone. Aside from the papers on top, Tony's desk was somewhat organized, but she could find no cell phone. When Ziva's mind caught up with her actions, she chuckled at herself and considered giving up. Standing up from Tony's chair, Ziva thought of looking in his jacket. Cautiously, she slinked her hands into the pockets and managed to pull out Tony's cell.

Ziva stood there, behind her partner's desk cradling his phone. _"It's for his safety."_ She convinced herself while opening the phone. She started searching though past incoming calls log. –NONE- it read. She switched to recent outgoing calls made where there was only one number. Committing the number to memory,she nearly dropped his phone as her desk phone started ringing. Making sure everything was beck in place she answered her phone. "David."

* * *

Tony was literally scratching his head as he left the elevator and heard Abby in her lab. "I thought he'd get the message and go home."

He was about to ask Abby who she was talking about until he rounded the corner and saw McGee; nose bandaged like he was hit in the face with a hockey puck, entire face blue along with his hands. Tony's instinct reaction was to drop the case file and laugh. Both McGee and Abby heard the file drop on the floor and saw Tony in shock for a fraction of a second before he started making noises that could only be constituted as laughing. McGee thought his laughter was aimed towards his bandaged face, but Abby knew that Tony was laughing at McGee's **blue** bandaged face, making her smirk a little. Tony's laughter got to the point where he wasn't sure if he was breathing. With a sigh, "Are you done yet Tony?" McGee asked.

No words said, Tony felt for his phone before remembering that it was in his jacket, so he went to Abby's lab phone and dialed a number. "David." He heard Ziva answer, but he still couldn't say anything yet. "Tony? Are you okay?"

"Zee… come…. lab… see… Probie…" He managed to say in between laughs. Both hung up the phone and in record timing Ziva came down the stairs. She entered the lab from the back, behind McGee, so she couldn't see his face yet only Tony struggling to breath while laughing.

"Tony?" She asked, seriously concerned for his health. Ziva looked to Abby, who pointed to McGee the same time Tony did. Curious, she stepped over to Tony to get a good look at McGee. Soon enough Ziva was struggling to not hurt McGee's feelings by laughing.

Having the ability to talk back, Tony showed no concerns for McGee's feelings, "He's like… a smurf Hannibal Lector!" With that statement Ziva and Abby cracked and began openly laughing. McGee was irritated that the team found his face so funny, completely missing the fact Tony had also compared him to a smurf.

* * *

Gibbs walked over to his desk and noticed none of his agents were there. McGee's desk was cleared. Ziva had a few files stacked up in two neat piles. Tony's desk was a mess of work. Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed Tony's number only to hear it ring a few feet away at his desk. This time he called Ziva's phone. It was practically a full-proof guarantee that if either Tony or Ziva don't answer their phone, call the other and they're together. "David."

"Ziva, want to tell me where the hell you guys are?"

"We are in Abby's lab," Ziva laughed through the phone. She listened to the line as it went quiet. "Gibbs? Hello?"

"Ziva! You told him where we are?" McGee voiced his fear.

"Relax McSmurfie, it's not like he'd come all the way down here to see us… Well, maybe Abby and me, but not you two." Tony said. He watched as no one said anything. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Tony turned around, facing the elevator entrance to Abby's lab.

As Tony turned around to look for Gibbs, Gibbs came into the lab from the stair entrance in the back and head-slapped Tony. "Now I am DiNozzo." Similar to when Ziva entered, Gibbs only saw the back of McGee's head and Tony, Ziva, and Abby laughing. "What is so damn funny that no one is working?" He demanded from his team.

"Nothing, boss." Tony said, struggling to contain his laughter.

Gibbs just stood there staring at his senior agent, "Well?"

Tony realized he should be back working, "On it boss!" Ziva was hot on his steps as she followed out to get back to work.

Gibbs finally turned to look at McGee, because he wasn't moving, and did a double take of his blue-faced junior agent. He looked at Abby, who was smiling, and back to McGee. "Elflord?"

That pulled McGee's attention to his boss. "Yes, boss?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, boss."

"Well then, unless Abby's blue dye did brain damage, back to work." Gibbs walked forwards towards the elevator and smiled when they couldn't see him.

After Gibbs had left McGee turned to Abby, "What blue dye?"

"Ummm…." Abby hesitated, wishing she were doing just about anything else. "Your-hands-and-face-are-blue-from-the-glass-door." She admitted really quickly.

"What?!"

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat down at their desks, looked up at each other, and burst out laughing. When Tony's phone started ringing he composed himself best he could and answered the phone. "DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo" He heard his sister mock.

"Hey! How's it going?"

"I got a job!" Ziva watched as Tony smiled at something someone had said to him over the phone.

"We should celebrate." Peer, pizza, movies.

"I'm game," Remy said, "what time do you get off?"

He looked down at the paper work still covering his desk even after Ziva ha taken a portion of them. He knew the paper work was important and would take forever… but Remy was more important. "I'm not busy, how's seven sound to you?"

Ziva watched out of the corner of her eye as Tony scheduled a date for the night. Her heart plummeted as she caught glances of Tony's face lighting up from the person of the phone. _"Get a clutch David, it's Tony. He'd do anything for a date."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

"Abby! I'm blue!" McGee shouted while he looked at his reflection.

"Really? Because you seem angry to me." She said, giving him a sad smile. "I'm really, really sorry Tim…" She said while looking at her feet.

"I was supposed to go on a date tonight Abby." McGee shut his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I love you McGee. That should be enough." Abby said only immediately realizing what she had actually said to him. "Well, not LOVE-love, just love. Not like 'I LOVE you,' but like I-love-you… like how I love puppies."

McGee stood there while Abby backtracked in her rant only to start rambling. "I could have gone with out the comparison." He said, putting down the mirror.

Abby's eyebrow knitted together in confusion, "But I love puppies."

McGee walked over to Abby and gave her a hug. "More than enough, Abby." He said into her ear, kissing her cheek before heading back up to his desk, leaving Abby smiling as she got back to working.

* * *

Tony was still on the phone when McGee sat at his desk. Ziva was too busy making heself focus on work to have chuckled at the blue-McGee. Tony on the other hand jumped at the chance. "Hey, I have to go, something great just came up. I'll see you later." He said to Remy. He managed to start his phone camera and aimed it at McGee. "Probie!" Tony yelled loudly, scaring a few other agents on the outskirts of their desks.

"What?!" McGee jumped to look at Tony just as he was snapping the picture. "Was that necessary?"

"Aha! Why yes McSmurfie, it was. I want to remember this day." Tony said simply, but Ziva got the feeling he meant more than the blue-McGee. "McGee, how do I make a picture appear when someone calls me?" Tony asked seriously fidgeting with his phone.

"Go to Contacts, the person, edit, and options- it should be there." McGee spouted out without realizing Tony meant for his picture.

"Thanks." Tony said, following the instructions. "Ha! Zee-vah look at what will appear every time blue-McGoo calls me." He got up and stood behind Ziva so he could look at the photo as she did.

As Ziva and Tony were cracking up over the snapshot of McGee, Gibbs came back with a fresh cup of coffee. "Why is Elflord here the only one working?" He questioned as he sat down and checked his messages. Skimming through, Gibbs saw a missed call from Remy. He checked his voice mail and there was one new message, so he listened to it.

_"Hey Leroy. Just thought I'd call you with the great news, I got a job! It's a pretty big deal too, I can't wait to tell you all about it… once I know more about it myself. It seems like it might be a challenge, but challenges are fun, right? Anyways, Tony said he'd celebrate with me, but knowing him, he probably lied about the amount of work he has to do. So, don't let him leave until he's mopped the floors. He'll be thankful tomorrow. Love you Leroy, Semper Fi."_

Gibbs was smiling from the message when he looked up to see Tony staring at him. "Hey! DiNozzo, get to work!"

* * *

**[[Not my best, but it would have been better had I updated sooner I think. That's my bad. Sorry that it was choppy-ish, but I couldn't figure out how else to working it so everything was happening within the same time frames. I'll get to work on typing up chapter ten~ Leave some reviews to let my know what you think? (This is not a demand for reviews for chapter ten, sometimes I just need reminders that people are actually reading this) THANK YOU ALL!!]]**

**:~Keggers~:**

**p.s. Chapter ten will be Remy POV. AND! I really suck at summaries, any one have any suggestions of a good summery that will have people reading? :]**


	12. They're trying to kill me

**[[TA-DA! I actually updated in a reasonable amount of time! I think I might try updating every Friday, get a rhythm going. I must say, the amount of feed back I go made me very happy and eager to post this chapter!!**

**Thanks you Eemilyvrl, Navybrat56, twilightgirl00000001, lilsis13, SilverLight05, Yukira-Kuchiki, and Aurore Goddess of Dawn for the adding of me to your alerts!!**

**Special thanks to my most recent reviewers:**

**-mia1601; **I know I know, sometimes I get too into writing for the other characters, haha. Here's RPOV!

**-SilverLight05;** Thank you so much! Your review made me smile when I read it. It just proves that I have watched each episode of each show too many times... Hence when you read it if you think I pulled a fact/quote from one of the shows/episodes, I did. My little story cookies for devoted fans. I will definitely check out your crossover story~

**-Aurore Goddess of Dawn;** Here's my update~ Thank you very much for the compliment!

**I must say, I do love the reviews!!** **]]****  
**

* * *

**REMY POV**

I really HATE computers. Okay, that's not true. They hate me, I must admit. I always try to make peace but they just flat out refuse to be nice to me. The team is going to LA for some bank robber turned killer, I'm not really sure… they didn't tell me. Per SSA Hotchner's "rules," I wasn't allowed on the case briefing. So here I sit, sparring with my computer as agents Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid pack their go-bags and reviewing the file while waiting for the jet. I really think I could help, but I must respect SSA Hotchner's wishes to keep me from proving myself by keeping me off the current case. I don't understand why he won't let me help, what good am I here sitting at the desk doing nothing? I can't just do nothing. **BEEP BEEP**. Looking at the computer it started flashing in the windows bar. UGH! Time to call McGee. I texted Tony for McGee's extension number and dialed it.

"McGee." He answered.

"Hey, I need your geeky parts." For the past fifteen minutes nothing had turned these agents' heads… until I said that. Dr. Reid turned his head towards me, Agent Morgan's eyebrows rose, and Agent Prentiss smiled.

"Computer trouble?" McGee asked.

"Am I that transparent?" I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

"Like your old firewall system." See now, the thing about McGee is…we've never actually met in person. All we have down is talk on the phone. He thinks I'm some old college friend of Tony's. The only reason I know what he looks like is because of his published novel. He could very easily look up what I look like, but I asked him not to.

"I get it, I suck, you're amazing. I bow down to your M.I.T. brilliance." I swear I could _hear_ him smiling. "Now will you help me?" I smiled, despite the fact he couldn't see me.

"All right, tell me what's going on." So I did, I answered all three of his questions until he knew what was wrong. Know-it-all M.I.T. grad. I did exactly what he told me to and miraculously my computer started working.

"Oh my god! You are my favorite genius!!" Not even a few minutes later I was done with the computer and having a conversation with McGee about how his day had been going. "So, are you okay?" I asked when he finished his summary of his day.

"Yeah, but I'm blue now. Probably will be for the rest of the week too."

"You sound more angry than blue." I joked.

"Abby said the same thing." He laughed. I cannot wait to meet the N.C.I.S. team, we just never have the time or the matching schedules to make it workable… I do know that McGee is still in love with her-even if he won't admit it. Hell, his novel characters end up together!

"You love Abb- I mean, Amy."

"It's a work-!" He said rather loudly, then lowered his voice to a whisper as if scolded in the library, "It's a work of fiction, why does no one believe me?" He asked, himself more than me.

"Is it really?"

"Yes," He sighed, "And I don't love Amy, Agent McGregor does."

I controlled the laugh I had in me, "That's really not helping your case there."

"I. Don't. Love. Amy."

"Thy gent doth protest too much, me thinks."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Wait!" I yelled into the phone, snapping up in my chair. Because of my sudden outburst, agent Morgan's hand reached for his gun, agent Prentiss was standing now, and Dr. Reid was only watching me. Considering the line wasn't dead, I continued the conversation. "What is he calling you?"

"Tony?"

"Who else?" I rolled my eyes, even though McGee couldn't see me, yet again.

The line was quiet for a few seconds until he answered, "McSmurfie. I imagine a combination of McSmurf and Probie." He said in monotone.

"Knowing him like I do, I'd expect nothing less." I laughed.

"I gotta go, good talk." McGee said.

"Bye McBlue-da-ba-de-da-ba-di."

"…Nice."

As I placed the receiver down to hang up the phone, I looked up to see agent Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid staring at me. For a second I panicked that I had done something wrong. "What did I do?" They continued to stare at me, the only difference was that agent Morgan's eyebrows were raised. "It was… It was a work call." None of them looked convinced. The staring was getting irritating. "Is there a problem?"

"No, ma'am." Agent Morgan answered. Immediately I found it odd that he had "ma'am"d me, he's definitely older than me. And here in the BAU, he out ranks me, by a long shot. Just as I was about to question him, SSA Hotchner came out of his office with his go bag at the exact same time as Agent Rossi did.

"Wow, do you guys choreograph that?" I joked. My filter is broken. To be expected, SSA Hotchner did even rack a glint in his eyes. "My apologies SSA Hotchner, that was inappropriate, sir." I would have backtracked even more, but my apology seemed useless to him. "I'll just… sit down now and be quiet, sir." That being said, I planned to repeatedly bang my head on the desk as soon as they left the bullpen.

"We need to get moving. The jet is ready. Agent Eston." SSA Hotchner said.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, standing straight up at attention.

"Do not work anything until we get back."

"Yes, sir." No one from the team dared to step up against SSA Hotchner, which is completely justified. Guess the upside of that is if they don't talk to me or include me, there isn't much I can report to Strauss.

I waited until SSA Hotchner focused his attention elsewhere before I sat back down. This group will not be easy to win over… I watched SSA Hotchner lead his team for the jet, a few of them stealing glances at me. As soon as the glass doors shut I let my head fall hard against he desk. "Seriously Gunny? Get a hold of yourself." After I banged my head a few more times, I stopped and felt the room spin. "Alright. Game on Gunny."

_**A FEW HOURS LATER…**_

Nothing. Still doing nothing at all. Absolutely nothing productive. I am going stir crazy. I've just been sitting here attempting to look like I'm working so no one asks me anything. I pulled out my cell phone, figuring I made enough personal phone calls on the desk phone, to bother Tony some more.

"DiNozzo."

"Oh my god, they're trying to kill me."

"What? Where? Who? I'll be right there, Probie!" Before my brother did anything hasty in his panic, I got his attention back.

"TONY!" I yelled into the phone, mouthing apologies to the people working around me. "I'm fine, it was just a figure of speech."

"Don't scare me like that." He relaxed, still a tad angry.

"It was an expression." I defended.

"Well you're not allowed to use that expression anymore."

"Sorry."

"Forget it. So what's happening?"

"They all left. And I've been ordered to basically just sit here and breathe. It's completely unfair, I have skills!"

"I know you do." The line was quiet until he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I just thought of something."

"Care to share, Tony?"

"You're their 'Probie'!" With no slight to McGee, being a Probie is like going through high school at the age of twelve.

"That's very funny Anthony Michael DiNozzo." I said, putting my head down on the desk, softly this time.

When I said his full name the laughter stopped. "Hey, what're you middle naming me for?"

"For being mean to your sister while she vents."

"It happens." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you at home."

"See you soon."

Within a few hours people started filing out of the office, so I followed their lead and packed up my few things. Before leaving I took a look at my new co-workers' desks. They were all so organized, no photos, nothing personal. This team claims to be a family, but it doesn't look like it…

"Lucy! I'm home!" I shouted as I managed to open the door while holding two boxes of pizza, bag of subs, and some new movies, still with my bag on. "Lucy?" I yelled, walking into the kitchen to put everything down. "You home?" I put the subs in the fridge and opened the top pizza box and grabbed a slice. "Tony?" While eating my slice I searched the entire apartment and still no sign of him. "Guess not…" Looking at the clock it was 19:30. I put in one of my favorite movies, _Airplane_, and decided to just relax after I changed into my pajamas. I knew he lied about his work load.

* * *

**[[Want to play a game? Who can find my story cookies? Ooo, and the episode of Criminal Minds I'm doing? This chapter is fun-filled!! **

**_tiny _SPOILER:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay, don't get mad at me, you scrolled down this far: I'm officially introducing a romantic relationship next chapter, who, oh who, will they be?? Vote on the poll to let me know who you expect!!**

Who can identify all the cookies I put in from the shows?? Since you're down this far, leave lovely review with the answer and what you thought of this chapter!!

:~Keggers~:

**p.s. Recommend me to people who you think will like this story!**


	13. Bank Robber or Sex Offender?

**[[Let me first apologize for my poor updating skills, I've had some major project due dates these past few weeks and have been preoccupied. Don't fret, I do have the next few chapters written, but I have written them so that in a few weeks I have a presentation that determines whether or not I walk for graduation, so that chapter will be miniscule. Sorry...**

**I would liked to thank: SilverLight05, acebear, LumiIrene, Aurore Goddess of Dawn, MarieDarling, xxCrimexObessedxPrincessxx, and dolphin12345 for reviewing and/or adding "Who are you" to your favorite stories/story alert, and adding me to author alert!**

_**Special thanks to::**_

**SilverLight05:** No worries, Remy has a whole two consecutive chapters to herself coming up, and they aren't short~ (Atleast the first one isn't still writing the second one) I must warn though that they are behind two other chapters I plan to post first :( And actually when she says "I need your geeky parts" it was a reference to Abby and McGee in Season 6, episode 13 "Broken Bird," but now that I think about it, it does sound like something Morgan would say! Looking forward to reading your crossover! Haha, I have no idea how I'm able to find the time to write this stuff down, let alone type it into my computer, or even have my brain generate the ideas.... magic? :D Much luck with the story and thank you so much for reading!!

**LumiIrene:** Thank you and sorry it took so long to update! Keep reading anyways! :D

**Aurore Goddess of Dawn:** The calling of Lucy in the end is a reference to the sitcom "I Love Lucy" from the 1950s, the character Ricky Ricardo would shout out "Lucy! I'm home!" to his wife; Tony and Remy would be the type of characters to use vague references (like Tony often does) because they would each understand it. Thank you for reading and reviewing, feel free to keep asking questions if there is something unknown if the story :)

**xxCrimexObessedxPrincessxx:** Thank you for reading my story (well, the 12 chapters of it so far, haha,) and I have every intention of completing the story!

**Thank you again for reviewing! It gives me motivation to type my story and assurance that people are reading!**

**For the record, I attempted to write the summery of the case as the plot went along, but it got too confusing so I used one of the general explanations so people who might not have seen the episode "Psychodrama" can understand; if you want to know the episode it's season 2 episode 4, tv. com has further details on it.]]**

* * *

**B.A.U.; **_during work_

Hotch was sitting in his office, after re-packing his go-bag, thinking about the past month. Hayleigh left with Jack and he didn't know where she went. He's loved her since high school and he thought she loved him since then as well, but if she did then why would she cheat? And if he truly loved her as well, why didn't he stop her? Hotch considered taking off his wedding band but decided it would too much. Hotch liked to know the next three moves of everything, that's what he learned from Gideon. Strauss adding Prentiss was something he anticipated she might do, but never so soon. Hotch remembered when he first met Prentiss, he was a newlywed with Hayleigh and Emily Prentiss was just a naïve, hopeful, bright-eyed college girl. What annoyed him so much was he couldn't predict what she would do next… To add on top of all of that Strauss added Eston, who behaves like no other female Marine he has met in the past, let alone a female gunny. The point of his rambling thoughts were; if he left the ring on it meant that Hayleigh just took Jack to visit her parents… if he took it off, he wouldn't know if he'd ever see Hayleigh again or not…

Rossi was sitting in his chair, thinking about the night before, rather, whom he spent it with. When he first met her, he couldn't believe what he was feeling again… like he already knew her…. No words had to be spoken. Rossi tried to suppress his urges towards her, but he was a man in love. It got to the point where he couldn't do his job, the point where if he didn't do something soon he might start lashing out for no reason at all. So he confronted her last night. He poured his soul to her as she stared doe-eyed at him. He thought it a lost cause until she kissed him.

Rossi and Hotch both walked out of their offices at exactly the same time with complete opposite thoughts. Hotch wanted nothing more than to submerge himself into the case while Rossi desperately wished there was no case. They walked next to each other, go-bags in hand, until they reached the team in the bullpen. "Wow, do you guys choreograph that?" Easton said jokingly. Hotch didn't even try to think how that was funny, he just stood there staring at he. Normally, Rossi might have comforted the girl, but he was too preoccupied by memories that were against every fraternization policy. "Sorry SSA Hotchner, sir. That was inappropriate, sir." Hotch continued to glare at the Marine in front of him. She was a representation of everything falling out of place in his life. She was just another thing that reminded him of his marriage falling apart, his team questioning themselves after Elle, Prentiss's presence in general sending him over the edge, and a Marine like no other. Just his luck. The team saw the death glare Hotch was sending out and dared not to cross him. "I'll just sit down now and be quiet, sir."

For the life of him, Reid could not understand her. It was like he felt what she felt. Rejected. Ashamed. Solemn. But as Reid observed her, she showed none of those. She held a face that portrayed no emotion. She always seemed to keep her eyes down casted. As she sat down in her chair, Reid thought he could see a flicker of defeat in her eyes, but it was gone before he could realize. The fact he could practically feel her emotions but not see them as evidence or support started to freak him out, so he thoughtlessly moved over to Morgan, hoping that if he put some distance between them he would realize it was all in his head.

Prentiss was standing behind Hotch as he wordlessly tore Rae a new one. She felt like smiling at that, _"Only Hotch could obliterate someone's confidence without saying even one word, to a Marine even."_ She thought. The desire to smile faded quickly when she remembered all the times she was on the receiving end of that stare… _"Ass."_ She thought with vigor as she strapped her go-bag.

"We need to get moving, the jet is ready." Hotch told his team. "Agent Eston." He called

"Sir?" The team watched as she stood up at attention, never breaking. Habits die hard….

"Do not work on anything until we get back, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Reid was paying slight attention to Hotch, instead, he took to watching Rae as she waited for Hotch to direct his attention anywhere but on her before she sat down. It wasn't until J.J. came out of nowhere did Reid start paying attention to what was going on. "Hotch, we got to go, the jet is waiting and so is the LA. Force." She told him, leading the way out while on her cell phone.

As the team exited the bullpen they each casted a look towards the newest agent of them all, Agent Eston, and briefly wondered what might be in store for them when she starts working on a case. It wasn't until after the team had walked through the glass doors did Reid remember he had forgotten the reading glasses he occasionally wears in his desk. "Guys, wait one second," he said to the team. He walked back through the doors again. Heading towards his desk he saw Rae banging her head on her own desk, over and over and over again. Hesitating for a moment, Reid decided to forgo the reading glasses and he hurriedly returned to the elevator.

On the plane, JJ briefs the team on a series of bank robberies in the LA metro area pulled off by a man with a unique MO: he forces the bank patrons to undress. "It's actually a pretty smart idea. He makes the victims strip, leaving them vulnerable and less likely to chase after him when he leaves. Think about it, who'd chase that man half-naked?" Morgan said, flipping through the file.

"It may also be a way to psychological keep people suppressed, leaving them undressed leaves a less likely chance that they'd fight back against him." Reid thought out loud, while still trying to organize his team noted that in the last robbery two things had changed: he beat the security guard senseless and he forced two pairs of people to simulate sex with each other. "It's rather fascinating, his behavior…" Reid thought again.

"As fascinating as he may be, the guy's a sex offender now." Prentiss said, Morgan and the rest stopped and looked at her because it was the first thing she had said. "Did you see those couples?" She said in her defense. The fax machine on the jet beeped with an incoming fax, so Emily got up to receive it white Rossi voiced his opinion.

"I have to agree, he's being feuled by sheer violent rage, he's blindsided by it. It's possible that if he knew why he held so much rage inside, he might not be robbing banks. If he knew what he was really angry at, he might soon go after that."

"Great…" they hear Prentiss mumble to herself when returning with the fax, "They're calling him the _"Stripping bandit"_

J.J. scoffed at the ludicrous nick-name and grabbed the paper, reading the story. "Where do they come up with these names?" she asked rhetorically.

"Lets try to keep focused, we have four bank robberies to study, in detail, before the plane lands and we need to determine what type of unsub he is now." Hotch said, bringing order back to the group.

"What ever he is, the bank victims are important to him, why else would he risk the time to spend with them. We need to figure out his fantasy, what's he thinking when he goes into one of these banks." Rossi added.

"J.J., why are here no photos of what the victims had to do in the last robbery?" Morgan asked.

"They said there was some sort of problem with the surveillance cameras in the bank."

_That night…._

After a trying day, Hotch sent his team to get sleep, refresh how they view things, develop new ways of thinking about something. The hotel they were staying at had a lack-of available rooms, but they were able to get rooms on the same hall. J.J. and Prentiss, Morgan and Reid, Hotch by himself, and Rossi by himself as well.

_J.J. and Prentiss._

Prentiss finished changing into more comfortable clothes while J.J. finished her shower. They each were silent, unsure of what to say to the other… Emily decided to kill the awkwardness and just lay down on the bed, get under the blankets, and pretend to be asleep (hoping to actually fall asleep.) After a few moments of not hearing movement from Emily's side, J.J. checked her phone for any new messages. She'd missed two phone calls from D. Rossi. She didn't know what to do… Technically J.J. was still with Will, only on a beak. One thing was for sure though, J.J. did not want her love life like that of Ross and Rachel, especially she was more Ross than Rachel right now after last night. Checking the time from the calls showed that they were from after Hotch sent everyone in for the night, making the chances of the calls being related to the case plummet. Even still, she decided to check anyways.

"Rossi." He answered.

"It's J.J., you called?"

"Oh… I didn't expect you'd actually call me back this late.."

"Some profiler." She joked effortlessly, "What did you need?"

"I was wondering I you wanted to have a drink with me?" That one question obliterated her hope of this not being a personal call.

"You know that we can't." She said, brushing the wet hair out of her face.

"J.J., I just wanted to apologize. This is a peace offering, no strings."

"Look, I appreciate the peace offering, and I hope this wont effect the team, but it's late and we both know what time we're waking up at tomorrow morning."

"Alright, goodnight Jennifer." Rossi said.

"Goodnight Rossi." As she hung up the phone she began to shake. Her breathing became shallow and quick, both her hands and feet felt cold as they became puffy and damp. Afraid of waking Emily, J.J. quietly left their room. When she approached the door of the room she was searching for, she smiled a bit. J.J. banged her hand on the door until it opened.

"I thought you'd gone to bed?"

"No, I need something…" She said, staring at the floor.

* * *

**[[Another tid-bit, I'm a recent Rossi/JJ fan, because I really do like Will/JJ, so if the story takes the turn please don't revolt against me? I can't help it, when I write for Rossi I feel like I'm writing for my (youngest) grandfather and (eldest) sister, it's kind of creepy... Anywhosers, so be wary of that, Will may return!! **

**For future chapters I can say for sure that the next one is NCIS POV and then the one after that is going to be the shorter chapter I mentioned in BAU POV--picking up from here. **

**I know my updating is erratic, but that's because I probably should not have started this story in January, school year is picking up right now, AP cram sessions because my teacher had to goto Haiti, senior project, blegh, blegh, blegh... just craziness going on right now and I apologize for that.**

**Please recommend me to people who might enjoy! **

**ALSO! My summary is terrible and if I were reading it, I wouldn't want to read the story, any suggestions? Summaries = weak point**

**THANK YOU!!]]**


	14. Because I can SHORT

**[[HOLY CRAP! I am so sorry that I have been MIA for the past month or so.... When I mentioned AP Cram sessions I didn't expect them to take up my entire time, AND I still have two AP Exams left. It's been a bad couple of weeks, school stress, family death, oral surgery coming up -sigh- I must apologize again for my lack of updates, senior year is rapidly coming to a close. That, and the fact this chapter is amazingly short. I'll be the first to admit, this is a filler chapter. **

**SilverLight05:** Haha, very true, but I want to keep the characters as close as possible to their characters, and lets face it, Reid would have no idea what to do in a situation like that, especially with some strange new co-worker. Yes, yes, school first unfortunately.... I may not update much on here, but trust me when I say I have written the next few chapters in my notebook, school refuses to lend me the time to type it out -sadness- Also, the magic seems to fault when it comes to updating in a timely manner!! It's a warning label...

**EastAngels2009:** I'm glad you're enjoying it! And my apologizes for sucking at updating.

**Mia1601:** I shall try harder to update better!!

**Thanks to all those who've read and continue to read! Especially for the reviews! Such kind words make me happy~ ]]**

* * *

_DURING WORK; N.C.I.S._

Ziva was going stir-crazy from not really doing anything at all. Out of sheer boredom she took more files off of Tony's desk. Ziva looked up when she heard Tony's phone beep from a new text message and wanted to see his reaction. His expression didn't change as he responded so she went back to working. A few seconds later McGee's desk phone rang. "McGee." He answered.

"Hey, I need your geeky parts." He heard a familiar voice say.

"Computer trouble?" He asked the obvious.

"Yeah… Am I that transparent?" McGee listened as Remy laughed. All McGee really knew about Remy was that she and Tony go way back before _his_ [Tony's] probie days. She'd made him promise not to attempt to even look her up and while admittedly that was hard for McGee not to do, he did know that Remy could hold her own against Ziva and that's saying something. Although, Tony had told him that, so there was no way to be one-hundred-percent sure, but there was no way McGee would risk it.

"Like your old firewall system." This time it was McGee laughing. Tony didn't bother to look up with interest for two reasons. One: he already knew whom McGee was talking to. Two: he still had so much damn work to do that there was no time for his teasing of McGee.

"I get it, I suck, you're amazing. I bow down to your M.I.T. brilliance." McGee loved talking with Remy, she has such a great sense of humor that always makes him smile, no wonder Tony is still friends with her. She can take his crap and deal it right back out to him. "Now will you help me?"

"Alright, tell me what's going on." And she did. McGee chuckled a little bit at the simplicity of her problem and told her how to fix it.

"Oh my God! You are my favorite genius!" McGee graciously accepted her compliment and told her about how his day keeps getting progressively worse. "So are you okay?" Remy asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm blue now and probably will be for the rest of the week." McGee said while checking his blue reflection on his computer screen.

"You sound more angry than blue."

"Abby said the same thing," he laughed when a smile appeared on his face at the thought of Abby.

"Come on, you love Amy." McGee knew he still had feelings for Abby and probably always will, but he'd never admit it out loud. McGee also knew that Remy was excellent at reading and profiling people, so he chose to ignore the "love" part of what she said.

"It's a work of fiction, why does no one believe me?" He said with frustration.

"Is it really?"

"Yes! And it's Agent McGreggor that's in love with Amy, not me."

"Me thinks thy gent doth protest too much." Remy mocked over the phone to McGee.

"I'm hanging up now." He said as Tony returned to his desk from getting something to drink.

"Wait!" From the surprising loudness of Remy's shout McGee jumped a little bit in his chair. "What is he calling you?" She said at a normal volume.

"Tony?" McGee asked, forgetting that Tony was back and most likely heard him.

"Who else?" McGee watched as Tony stopped working so he could watch him on the phone with Remy.

"McSmurfie, I'm guessing a combination of McSmurf and Probie." He sighed.

"Knowing him like I do, I'd expect nothing less." They both laughed over the phone, completely ignorant of the fact that Tony was giving McGee the "Gibbs stare."

"I gotta go… good talk." McGee said nervously… Tony's Gibbs stare was getting really good.

"By McBlue-da-ba-de-da-ba-di."

"… Nice." He said, unsure of how to respond to that. Tony walked over to McGee's desk and dropped an entire stack of files down; McGee's desk shook from the sudden weight. "Why, Tony?"

"Because I can McSmurfie."

* * *

**[[I know, I suck because this is really short, but I said before it's a filler!! BUT- the next chapter is really LONG, so much so it's in THREE PARTS!!! I really love how it came out, can't wait to update it~]]**

**:~Keggers~:**


	15. Part I: Always be gobag ready

**[[Hey guys! Yesterday, May 26, was my last day of High School! I'm so psyched, AND I finally got a car yesterday too, huzzah! Anywhosers, sorry this is delayed- I had my wisdom teeth removed, all four of them, and I just haven't been able to type out the chapter, but no t to worry, chapter 13 is in THREE parts, and I must say, part three is my favorite~ I know that there are people reading the story and I want to thank you for keeping interested in my story, and to those who review, thank you for the support and encouragement, it makes me very happy to read the positive feedback~ There have been some people requesting more RPOV, well, chapter three (in three pats) is ALL RPOV! Yaya~ Enjoy!]]**

**Thank you to: SilverLight 05, Faded Feathers, and Maiden dancing in moonlight for adding me to your story alerts and the reviews!**

**Special thanks to::**

**SilverLight05**- One of my more loyal fans, thank you for such amazing reviews! It makes me so very happy to know that you truly enjoy my story, and I thank you for such encouragement~ I do promise part 3 is going to be very interesting and it has some suspense~

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Criminal Minds or N.C.I.S.**

**- If enough people so desire, I'll post a sneak peak of part three at the end of part two~**

* * *

_**The Next day: RPOV**_

"It can't be that bad Rems."

"Oh yeah? Think back to your probie days Tony." His hand froze mid-air holding the cup of coffee he was about to drink from.

"Well-"

"Now imagine Gibbs had four other team members that he LIKED and one other probie he liked better than you." I told him, swiping some fries off his plate. We were at our little bistro again eating lunch outside. I don't know if I am allowed to leave for lunch, but it's not like I have any work to do.

"Point taken," he said while putting on his sun glasses as the clouds shifted to reveal the sun. It was still a little weird being back in civilian society. The hum of other conversations felt soothing at times. If only they knew some of the things that go on over seas... Other times being in a lunch crowd made me feel like some sort of a freak. Always assuming that there is at least one person watching my every move, searching for my vulnerable points. My mind is never at ease. It's constantly coming up with escape plans for every situation. Always surveying to predict attacks and provide defense tactics.

One of the reasons I joined the Marines was to make it stop. Before serving, every scenario my mind came up with ending with me being dead. All I could do was plead for my life, but no attacker pitied me. It got to the point where I couldn't even trust Tony. I became convinced he'd see how truly pathetic I was and kill me himself or something. The day I first had a doubt about my brother was the day I went to Gibbs to discuss enlisting. I still have the stress of worrying about being attacked; the only difference is that now I know how to fight back. But still, I wonder if people know what it's like to be afraid of their own mind… the things it can do to a person…

"What are the other team members like?" Tony asked, mouth full of sandwich.

"I'll let you know when I do. Chew with your mouth shut, talk when it's empty." I laughed when he rolled his eyes. We were able to eat and enjoy lunch without any work talk until my phone started ringing. "Eston."

"Eston," Tony mocked in a pitchy girly voice. I balled up my napkin and threw it at him.

"Eston, go work with Garcia on the security tapes." S.S.A. Hotchner told me.

"Yes, sir." He hung up right as I said 'sir.' "He wants me to go work with Garcia… I think she's the tech. analyst." I told Tony. I was blown away… Me? Given an assignment?

"Rumor has it she's the best." Tony shifted.

"We shall see." I put my half of the bill on the table. "Sorry about our lunch." After he stood up I hugged him and said goodbye.

"Don't worry, Gibbs will probably head-slap me anyways."

* * *

Soon enough I found myself wandering around the floor, searching for where ever I was supposed to be. I went to the bullpen and searched for one of the teams' business cards. Morgan's desk was the first desk I searched and was lucky to find his business card. I dialed his number and listened as it rang. "Morgan."

"Agent Morgan, it's Eston. I have a quick question."

"Okay."

"S.S.A. Hotchner told me to work with Garcia on some tapes. Where does she work? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Oh, sure. From the elevators make a right…" I did as Agent Morgan told me to, quickly finding the office door labeled 'Technical Analyst' and that I had passes it a few times. "Don't worry you'll learn the building soon enough. It's easy to pick up."

"I hope so. So, am I allowed to know how the case is going? Because if S.S.A. Hotchner gave me an assignment, it must not be going very well."

"Our profile is missing a few pieces so we need the security tapes reviewed again."

"Alright. Thank you Agent Morgan, for the directions."

"No problem." I put my phone away and knocked on the door.

"You may enter the realm of superior genius." A female voice said from inside. As I entered the room there were two major things I noticed about it. One, the room was lit more by computer screens than by the fluorescent lights. Two, it was filled most with colorful/bizarre objects than anything else—besides computers…

"Hello?" There was a woman, wearing her blonde hair in such a manner I've never seen before, working at least four computers at once with two keyboards. "Are you technical analyst Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes sugar, Garcia speaking." She swiveled around in her chair to look at me. She was wearing rectangle frames and a very unique makeup style choice. "How may I be of service?"

"S.S.A. Hotchner asked that I help you with the security tapes."

"Right. Hotch mentioned that I would be having company today." She pulled another chair for me to sit and I thanked her. She was typing something and I decided to break the silence.

"You call him 'Hotch'?"

"Yeah, the entire team calls him 'Hotch' for short." I simply nodded my head. There were so many pictures surrounding her computer screens. A lot of them were of herself and the other blonde woman, who never introduced herself. The room was silent with the exception of her fingers pushing down keyboard keys. She seemed to be so focused on what she was doing, that when she spoke up it surprised me. "So, what's your deal?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where are you from? Why join the F.B.I.? The B.A.U.?" she smiled while still not blinking at the computer screens.

"Oh." I thought about how much I should tell her and decided the minimum. "I was in the Marines, recommended to the B.A.U."

"Ahh, Semper-Fi." She said with a wide smile.

"Ooh-ra." I started to feel a little more comfortable with her, still amazed by her speed on the computer and ability to hold a conversation with me at the same time. This must be what McGee does all the time… "So, what can I help with… um, I 'm sorry, I'm not sure how I should address you."

"You can call me Garcia. And there really isn't much I need help with, I've been working on the tapes for a while, but I have the case file if you want to read up on what they're working with?" Without an answer from me, she handed the file over. There was a slight twinge of my mouth to make a smile. My first official F.B.I., B.A.U. case. Opening the file I decided that I would read it slowly first so I don't miss anything. The sound of Garcia laughing broke my concentration and I looked up at her. "That's funny." She laughed again. I was clearly missing what was so funny…

"I'm sorry?" I checked the file to make sure it was the correct one.

"Reading, you're—the way you were just reading." Still unsure, I stayed still and stared at her. "You weren't… imitating Reid?"

"Imitating Dr. Reid? How?"

"You were just reading really fast, like Reid." She said, no longer watching her computers.

"Oh… I was just reading slowly though…"

"Wait. Are you telling me that you read faster than that on a normal day?"

"Just under 21 thousand words per minute." I told her sheepishly. This is why I don't read in front of any one, they think I'm some sort of freak. "Is that bad?"

"Bad? No! It's a-mazing! What's your IQ?" She was so enthralled in our conversation, acting as if I were telling her the meaning if life.

"I don't believe intelligence can be accurately quantified."

"Come on! That's exactly what Reid says—You know what, never mind. Come on, out with it."

"Last time I was tested they told me I scored a 167 IQ."

I watched as Garcia's mouth hung open. I have to say she's giving me one of the better reactions that I've gotten, shocked silence. "Oh my God." Okay then, just shocked. "Now we have a girl genius!" All right forget the shocked, pleased? "I have to tell the team, do they know?" She was frantically searching for her phone. When she found it and went to pick up the receiver I quickly jumped up and put my hand down on it.

"No, uhm, they don't know. There isn't any reason we should call them about it either."

"Well, why not?"

Good question… "Because… If we call them they might think we have something for them about the case, which we don't yet." It was a bullshit answer and we both knew it.

"Okay, okay. But when we do, I'll tell them then." That's probably the best I'll get out of her.

"That's fair." We both went back to work, I read the file three times to make sure I got everything. For an entire four hours there was something bothering Garcia, but she wouldn't vocalize it, unless grumbles counted.

"This is not good." She finally said, shaking her head.

"What isn't good?"

"The video, it's not adding up right. I've rechecked it so many times, it's not my program for sure…" She rambled on.

"Garcia, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"These aren't the same man, in each video, they have different heights." I could feel the mood completely transition into frustration, in the room. How could the tapes not be the same man? I don't understand. 'Hotch' was not pleased when she told him what she had found. Can't blame him for that. I know the statistics of the chance of having two serial killers in the same geographical region, but this very specific type of bank robber?

Now nearing 17:00, I was mentally exhausted running through the security tapes. I laid my head on the edge of the desk and caught a glimpse of the shoes Garcia was wearing. "I like your heels Garcia." I told her, as my brain was working overload on something. It was working so fast I couldn't keep up with what it was doing. I must have said something or noticed something that clicked, because I still wasn't sure what my mind was up to. "Hey, can you replay the videos?" She did. In each, the man was wearing boots. "Oh my God…"

"What is it?" She paused the video to try and find what I had seen, but I hadn't seen anything, my mind finally figured something.

"Lifts! He's wearing lifts in his boots!" I told her excitedly. Slowly her confusion turned into a nod and a smile.

"He's wearing lifts all hidden up in his boots!"

"Exactly." Now I had my mind working fast, why would he change his height by taking the lifts out?... He took them out…. He had to have, otherwise his height wouldn't change, the last video is his true height. But **why** take out the lifts? … he doesn't care? "Oh shit!" I hung my head in my hands then turned to Garcia. "I need one of the team."

"What?"

"I need you to call someone on the team, I don't know their numbers, any one, please?" I all but begged. As if she were typing, she speedily dialed a number.

"Reid." Garcia motioned for me to speak.

"My favorite boy-genius, I have here my favorite girl-wonder with me, she has something to tell you guys."

"Umm, what Garcia?"

"Rae." She told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and he should've already known.

"Hi, sorry to be in a rush, but in the videos, Garcia found that the men weren't the same heights, but we figured out that he was wearing lifts in his boots. But the reason his height changed was because he took them out, he's caring less about his identity, he's devolving rapidly." I said really quickly hoping he understood everything I said.

"Where do you suggest he's going?" I heard S.S.A. Hotchner over the phone, must be on speaker phone.

"His behavior on the last tape shows evidence of a tweaker, so he's not thinking straight. He might hit one more bank but after that I doubt anymore. Operating in his state of mind, I think he'll hit the first target that looks good to him." Garcia was silently clapping her hands as I told S.S.A. Hotchner what I thought. When no one responded I spoke up again, "I'm sorry it's vague, sir, but that's all I can get from the video."

"Eston, it's Morgan. I hope you have your go-bag on you…"

* * *

**[[Yay! If you were bored, no worries. It's all leading somewhere A-MAZING! Trust me. I've written the rest of the chapter already, I just need to quit being lazy and actually type it up... boo, yeah, I know, that's the thing I'm worst at, typing up my chapters. My apologies~**

**:~Keggers~:**


	16. Part II: I think I can manage SHORT

**[[Don't be angry! I've had a busy past few weeks, I graduated from high school on the 5th! Now I'm staying with some family and I don't exactly have much free time with my little cousins hanging on my arms. Ouch. Anywhosers, seems in my absence my story has grown more popular! Even if only slightly, I like knowing that there are people reading my story~ This is a filler chapter, mainly because it didn't fit in the last one and doesn't fit with the next one so I made it be a short chapter. No worries, I'm so psyched to post the next one because I think it came out great! Hang in there for part three~**

**Thanks to SilverLight05, Aria DeLoncray, Chevron-Ice, and blackangel150 for the reviews, adding me to your alerts and as a favorite story/author!**

**Special thanks to:**

**SilverLight05: **Don't get to comfortable with thinking she's been accepted just yet. That would be tooooo easy [evil laugh.] There is a trauma coming up, who knows how the team will react! Yes, yes, there is a second genius! I, however, have now screwed myself into having to look up random facts and tidbits for them to use throughout the story. Crap. Oh well, who wouldn't love a good genius vs. genius match? The lunch surprise is a brilliant idea and I shall find a spot to input it in a later chapter~ Thank you so much for being my most loyal R&R-er! Now that it's summer, the chapters should be posted quicker, I'm sorry that I suck at updates! I'm working on it- Stay tuned for part 3, It's going to be great, and I think you're going to LOVE it!

**Aria DeLoncray: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I love that you love the story and you're just in time for my quicker updates instead of them being a month apart!

**I adore all my readers, I know you're out there! Don't be afraid to review!]]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or N.C.I.S.**

**FILLER CHAPTER IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ ABOVE, FILLER CHAPTER!**

* * *

They brought me to L.A. I'm sure that it wasn't S.S.A. Hotchner's idea, but I'm in L.A. One day I'll figure out who lobbied for me, but right now I'm in a taxi on the way to the hotel. Before I had to leave on the jet, Garcia was very encouraging and welcoming to me. Part of me thinks it's because I remind her of a female Dr. Reid. She's the only one that I think I have somewhat connected with, I suppose. Connecting with new people is not common for me… "Hey, miss, miss, your phone." The cabbie said, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Excuse me?"

"Your phone, it's ringing." Oh…. Hadn't even noticed.

"My apologies, sir." He nodded and I flipped open my cell. "Eston." I answered without checking the caller I.D.

"Agent Eston, this is Erin Strauss. I just wanted to see how everything was going?" This woman expects a report from me right now?

"With all due respect, ma'am, I will need a longer window of time before I can give you an accurate report."

"Agent Eston, don't forget that I outrank you. This is not on your terms and conditions. Not anymore."

"For future reference, ma'am, when I have new information I'll call you."

"Agent Eston, next time I call I expect a full and detailed update." ** –CLICK-** She has some temper. Rude to hang up like that- this job sure does seem like it'll be fun.

The cab pulled up to the hotel and was greeted by Agents Morgan and Prentiss. I paid and thanked the driver, grabbing my bag as I stepped out. The night air was crisp and I couldn't see any stars in the sky- just a plane flying overhead.

"Hey Eston, welcome to L.A." Agent Morgan said, making the motion to grab my bag for me. I did something bad. Really bad. Something I haven't done for years. Something I'll be kicking and yelling at myself for later. And considering I have two agents of the B.A.U. right in front of me, some of the best people in the world at reading body language, they'll have seen it. I flinched. I fucking flinched. I fucking flinched away from Agent Morgan when he went to grab my fucking bag for me. _Shit!_ There was a moment, even if just for a split-second, that the three of us wondered what the hell I had just done… Why had I done that? "Would you like me to carry that for you?" Agent Morgan asked, breaking the silence.

I'm not very used to men helping me out. When in the core I put emphasis on my getting no special treatment for being a woman and it worked for the most part. Chivalry isn't a lost art after all; in fact I did encourage it, but I asked them to see me as their leader instead of just a woman. This situation is different though. I am Agent Morgan's subordinate. As an independent woman, I was… flattered? As a Gunny I was annoyed. As a female marine I was insulted (that he might have thought I couldn't handle it myself.) As a probie agent I was wary. And most of all I was concerned that if I didn't accept Agent Morgan's offer they might think less of me…? Normally I would not care what they thought of me, but considering how our paths "crossed" so many moons ago, what would they assume? "Eston?" Agent Morgan asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"Morgan." He said.

"'Morgan' sir?"

"You can call me Morgan instead of 'sir.'" He told me. So they keep it less that formal here then. "Would you like me to carry that up for you?" He asked as he grabbed the strap of the bag.

"O-Oh, okay." I stuttered, he took me off guard and put my bag on his shoulder. "Thanks… very… polite." I followed their lead towards the elevators and said nothing as we waited for one.

"So how did you and Garcia get along?" Agent Morgan asked as we loaded into the elevator.

"She was very… welcoming."

"That she is." I heard Agent Prentiss say from behind me, I nodded my head in agreement.

As we reached the levels where the rooms were I watched as agents Prentiss and Morgan got out and went to different rooms. "Eston, there's a slight problem with overbooked rooms, so some of us have to bunk up. J.J. and Prentiss are sharing a single room and Reid and I have two beds, so we thought if it wasn't too weird you could stay with us." They separate the men and the women here? How very mature I guess.

"I think I can manage, Morgan."

* * *

_Preview of next chapter below..._

**[[Sorry, sorry, sorry that it's short, I warned that it's a filler! Remember, the more reviews the quicker I type~ Please do, because I wish to make sure people are reading and enjoying because part three is soo good!]]**

**:~Keggers~:**

_Spoilers for next chapter below! You were warned~_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...all I needed was to get a drink and take my pills..._

_... I feel paranoid because I can't see what's going on... I'm exposed to an attack..._

_... "You're an FBI agent"... "I am"..._

_... "Do everything I say and you'll get out." ... "No"... "Slap her"... "No"... "Do it Johnny" ... "No"... "Be on my side for this"... "No"_

_..."Shoot _."_

_**Haha. I'm mean cause that's so vague!**_

_**Review and you'll get the next chapter!**_


	17. 2ND AUTHORS NOTE! :sneak peek of course:

**_[[Sorry sorry sorry_ to do this again, but I had an idea that will delay the next update- this is may be in four parts instead of three- I'm still undecided which way would be better. So I'm going to type everything up and play around a little to see what is best. My apologies everyone!]]**

**SIDE NOTE: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Keep up the good work! I do love the reviews~**

**

* * *

**

Another incredibly vague sneak peek at the upcoming parts::

_…she ended up wandering around the floor, practically chasing the sleep that never came easily. The team didn't make anything easy, most of all him. As if she were speaking of the devil himself, he appeared in the hall as well. Suddenly the little sleep she caught was scarce at the sight of him, now wide awake as she awkwardly greeted him…_

_… "Put your hands up" he saw someone up against the wall, hands in the air…_

_… he froze the second he felt the hands on his neck… the eyes were hard but foggy… the blood now ran on both of them… he'd been disarmed so quickly and could end up like the body a few feet away if he wasn't careful…_

_… "Oh my… God…" she said as she saw the body before her…_

_… "Does this look like a bullet wound"… "No"_

**__**

"I shot her."

* * *

**[[Muahaha! Stay tuned for the next update!]]**

**:~Keggers~:**


	18. Can one body be a massacre?

**[[Alas! Part three! Felt like forever as I typed it up. Hope you all enjoy!]]**

**Special Thanks to SilverLight05, my loyalist R&R-er! Reading your reviews makes me want to post the next chapter early! So here it is, earlier than scheduled. All my readers who enjoy my story, thank you so much for reading! **

* * *

Morgan watched as Reid picked out the clothes he'd be wearing tomorrow. "Reid what are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"Do you know how much time you save by simply picking out your clothes at night?"

There was a knock at the door so Morgan went over to answer it, partly to escape Reid's newfound fun-fact. "No, but I bet you do." He said to Reid, right before opening the door to see J.J. standing there. "I thought you'd gone to bed?" He asked.

"No, I need something. Is Spence here?"

"Yeah, he's just in here picking out his clothes for tomorrow." Both Morgan and J.J. chuckled a little as he shut the door after she walked in.

Reid looked up from is clothes to see J.J. "What's wrong?"

Morgan could sense that he didn't need to be here for whatever was going on. Luckily his phone rang. "Morgan."

"Eston should be arriving soon. I want you to meet Prentiss upfront to get Eston."

"Alright Hotch." Morgan excused himself downstairs to find Prentiss there already. They both stood there as a silence took over. Morgan kept trying to make her feel welcomed so he struck up some conversation, "Were you sleeping?"

Emily briefly considered lying. "Nope." She said instead, popping the 'p' sound.

* * *

"J.J., what's wrong?" Reid asked with real concern about one of his closets friends.

"I think I made a terrible mistake." She admitted to him, her best friend. Sleeping with Rossi did seem like the right thing to do at the time, to get Will and his words out of her mind. She was afraid of his bizarre effect on her, he was so different than what she was used to. Most just thought, 'blonde, hot, sex,' but not Will. He got under her skin somehow. When he moved she moved, when she looked at him, he looked right back at her… She just wanted to forget everything… Too bad now all she can think about is Will. _"Stupid southern charm"_ she cursed in her mind. Everything she thinks of reverts back to Will.

"Are you okay?"

"I… need a hug." She chuckled softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. Reid hadn't seen J.J. like this in a long while. He really wanted to ask what terrible mistake she had made. But he knew she'd never tell until she was ready, so all he could do now was give her a hug. "I guess I should go, I just really needed a hug. Thanks Spence."

J.J. entered the room she was sharing with Prentiss, except Prentiss was no longer in it. The absence of her fellow teammate provided a golden opportunity for her to check her e-mail without risking anyone seeing personal e-mails. She only had one new message in her inbox folder and it was from Will. Opening it she found all it said was "I Love You." She closed out of her e-mail, shut the lights off, and collapsed on her side of the bed.

* * *

"I'll take the couch." Morgan and Reid heard Rae say as there was an awkward silence as they all figured out the limited sleeping arrangements. Morgan and Reid shared a knowing look; they couldn't let her sleep on the couch.

"Morgan or I will take the couch, you can have a bed," Reid spoke up, yet she still kept making up the couch.

"Rae, why don't you let one of us take the couch, that flight isn't short." Morgan reasoned, trying to give her an excuse to take the bed without it seeming like a gender thing. Something was bothering her. Earlier when he and Prentiss were greeting her at the front of the hotel, they all saw her flinch. Normally he'd make nothing of it, it's her first case, nerves are normal. But the way she reacted after the flinch made him start thinking about why she'd flinch.

"I've slept on worse after longer flights. Don't worry about it." Rae defended. Neither Reid nor Morgan knew how to argue against that and soon enough they saw her lay down and go to sleep on the couch.

They both waited a few minutes, to ensure that she was really asleep, before they started talking. "I don't think I've ever seen a woman actively fight against sleeping in a bed to sleep on a lumpy couch." Morgan laughed.

"That was a little weird." Reid agreed

* * *

After parting ways with Eston and Morgan, Emily waited until they were in the room before she walked straight passed her room with J.J. Emily ended up wandering around the floor, practically chasing the sleep that never came easily. Funny how each of the team members thought they were the only one with sleeping issues when in reality they all had troubles. Emily, however, had more things on her mind than them. The team didn't make anything easy, or so it seemed. One thing she knew for sure was that any chance Hotch got to put her down or point out a mistake he took it. It seemed plain as day he disliked her. _"What happened to that man over the years? He's so empty now."_ She thought. As if she were speaking of the devil himself, Hotch appeared in the hall as well. The mindless walking was a technique they both used to try and get some sleep. Suddenly the little sleep she caught was scarce at the sight of Hotch walking towards her. Now wide awake she greeted him, "Agent Hotchner."

"Prentiss." Hotch on the other hand was having no luck of feeling sleepy. Yet another thing to add to the list; he did not expect to run into Emily Prentiss in the hallway at this time of night, or morning. If anyone, Hotch would have guessed Reid might be walking around. Another thing unexpected from Ms. Emily Prentiss. Running into her wasn't as alerting as it was for her to run into him, so he merely took a turn and re-entered his room.

When both Emily and Hotch entered their room, the glowing clock, courtesy of the hotel, showed that they had been walking around much longer than originally thought…

* * *

He knew. Reid knew Rae felt over looked as she sat there watching everyone else work hard on the case. Even more so as she went around taking lunch orders. It's understandable; no one makes it to Gunnery Sergeant by taking lunch orders. Even though the situation was crazy, hectic, "want to hire twenty more people" busy, Hotch could have given her something else to do, Reid thought.

Half an hour went by when Rossi and Morgan took notice that Rae had yet to return. Rossi was about to ask Hotch where Rae went when they heard someone shout, "We got a hostages being held at gunpoint!" Everyone on the team _knew_ this was the unsub.

Morgan and Prentiss went to take over the phone call. "This is Agent Prentiss and Agent Morgan with the F.B.I., can you tell us what you see?" Emily said.

"There's a man with a gun, he's only talking to a woman and her son." A frightened boy answered in a whisper, all but crying.

"What else?" Morgan asked as everyone gathered around the phone.

"He's making the boy slap his mom- oh Christ, he gave the boy the gun-" No one could longer understand the hysteric teenage boy over the phone. They were able to get the call on Morgan's phone as they headed to the SUVs. Garcia was getting the exact location and relaying to on Hotch's phone. As the key was put in the ignition, there was a gunshot from Morgan's cell.

As they surrounded the building, the police entered first as Hotch had his team put on vests. Morgan ran in forgoing the vest first thing he saw was a boy and his mother in a death grip embrace. "Ma'am, are you okay?" The young boy was crying and his mother was holding him with the jaws of life. "Kid, are you and your mom alright?" Morgan asked again, but the kid pointed back. Following the direction, Morgan saw a dead man on the floor. It seemed like an average dead body with a massive pool of blood around it until Morgan saw the head and neck, both of which looked eerily wrong. As he stepped closer he could see a bullet wound in the mans chest. _"That explains the gunshot."_ Morgan thought.

"Put your hands up!" Morgan heard someone shout. Immediately he held up his gun at the prospect of a threat. As he walked deeper in, he saw someone up against the wall with bloody hands up. The image before him was that of an old horror film. This woman stood before this with an empty expression, she had dried blood on her face and the rest of her clothes were unbelievably drenched in blood. She had her entire body pressed against the wall.

"Oh my… God… Who did this?" J.J. said as she observed the dead body.

Morgan realized that with the amount of human fluids of the woman, the police thought her to be a threat. "Wait! Stand down everyone!" and they did.

Hotch couldn't believe the scene before him, he briefly wondered if the word massacre could apply to simply one body. Reid watched as Morgan took a step towards the estranged woman, "Morgan, I wouldn't do that." He didn't like the feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that something was going to happen. In the blink of an eye, who ever this was had Morgan disarmed, pinned, and covered in blood. Everyone almost did a double take at what had just happened, this petite person managed to take down Morgan. No one takes Morgan down that quickly. No one ever has.

Morgan froze the second he felt the hands on his neck, the eyes of his attacker were hard but foggy. The longer Morgan was pinned down the more the blood ran on both of them. Morgan began going through scenarios of how he could get out of this grip when his eye caught the sight of the other man on the ground. That man must have been in about the exact same position he found himself in right now. This became one of the few rare times Morgan thought he could easily end up like the body a few feet away if he wasn't careful.

Morgan could pinpoint the moment the woman was coming around, right before she broke eye contact with him. The hands wrapped around him were loosened. All Morgan heard was a whispered, "I'm so sorry…" The team lowered their weapons and watched as the shaking figure atop Morgan stood. Morgan took a stand after her and left through the front doors.

"Reid, watch her." Hotch said, Reid could handle it.

Reid thought otherwise. Whatever was done to take Morgan down would surely kill him. Reid walked closer to Hotch for some privacy as he voiced his concerns. Hotch wanted to go talk to Morgan but he waited to hear Reid out. "Umm, really Hotch? You want me, _me,_ to watch who was able to pin and disarm Morgan without using a weapon?"

There was no time for this. "Reid, I need to find out what happened and talk with J.J. about the media. Just keep watch."

Reid watched hopelessly as Hotch left to follow Morgan. "Don't worry, I'm just going to sit down." The woman said and did just that.

Hotch was able to catch up with Morgan as he was searching for the mother and son. "Morgan."

"Not now, Hotch."

"Morgan, what—"

"Not now Hotch." Morgan said again. He wasn't quite ready to go over what had happened. All he wanted to do was find that kid and his mom. "Where'd that kid go?" They needed to know from the boy's point of view, exactly what happened.

Morgan and Hotch found Emily talking with the boy and his mom, mainly she seemed to be trying to calm them down. "Hey man." Morgan said to the boy. "I'm Derek."

"I'm Johnny." He said with a pre-pubescent cracking voice. "Is, uh, is she okay?" He asked.

"Of course." Morgan said without a second thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well," the boy said, "She did kill a guy." Johnny said. Morgan figured that might be what he meant. As he was about to say something Johnny spoke up again. "What about that other thing?"

* * *

Reid kept watch up until the point the dead man's body caught his eye. He walked over to the body as examiners began photographing everything. He loomed over one of the examiners to observe the bullet wound in his chest. Asking for gloves he put them on to take a look after the pictures were taken. Reid was able to squeeze in to take a closer look at the body. He noticed that the bullet wound in the chest didn't look right. "Does this look like a bullet wound to you?" He asked the examiner.

"No. If I had to say right now, I'd say someone twisted the knife."

"Are you sure?" He asked again. The examiner looked at Reid with a face that said 'my career, my call.' Reid coughed a nervous cough, "Right, um, sorry." Reid looked over at Morgan and noticed all the blood soaked into the front of his shirt and then over to the woman who had a mini-pool of blood under her as if from no where.

* * *

"What other thing?" Morgan asked as Rossi walked over to see what had been making Hotch, Emily, and Morgan nervous. Hotch had begun to feel anxious about this entire situation. Nothing was making any sense, nothing lined up.

"I shot her."

"Who?" Hotch asked this time, taking control.

The three of them watched as the kid pointed to the woman. "Agent Eston."

* * *

**[[Muahaha! Don't fret! All will be revealed in part four, BUT! Remember a few chapters back when I required some reviews before posting the next chapter? Well, yes, it's happening again! The fourth part is in need of persuasion before being posted~ Convince me that there are more than one of you reading! I know that there are, don't be afraid to review my shy readers~ Follow SilverLight05's lead! R&R!]]**

**:~Keggers~:**


	19. Part IV: Yet again?

**[[HUZZAH! Part Four- The explanation of the events! Cherish this update because I have plot planning to do now, so next update may be aways away. Thank you for the reviews~ They make me happy! Thank you to all who read!]]**

**Special thanks to:**

**mia1601:** Thank you! Haha, here's my update! Enjoy~

**Maiden dancing in moonlight:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, here's more [hopefully] good work!

**SilverLight05: **Haha, no worries, no worries, here it is! As for your first question, that'll be answered eventually. [2nd,] I'm fiddling around with her love life, trying to decide who shall win her heart, [3rd] Cause he's Hotch and he can~ Here's my update!

**ENJOY!**

**:~Keggers~:**

_P.S. I feel the need to say I worked really hard on this chapter and I would love some feed back? R&R, please?_

* * *

**REMY P.O.V._: _**_Early hours._

Somehow I ended up waking a few hours before they said we were supposed to be awake at. We're supposed to start at seven sharp and it's 3:47 a.m…. I didn't really talk that much to agents Morgan and Dr. Reid, but they did learn that I'm extremely stubborn. I refused to let up on insisting my sleeping on the couch. After a while they watched me lay down to sleep, well, pretended to sleep. I heard the muse about my peculiar attachment to the couch- I'm not like most women I guess.

I looked over to the beds to make sure they were asleep before I got up and went over to my bag. As I was rifling through it I thought for a moment that I might have forgotten my pills, but alas it was in the side pocket. Quietly as I could I went into the bathroom not bothering to turn on the lights or attempt to shut the door (chances are it squeaks.) All I needed was to get a drink of water so I could take my medication.

Before my discharge I was shot in the abdomen. The bullet barely pierced my lung, so I got lucky, but it hurts like a motherfucker at times- hence why sleeping has become rare for me. Doctors told me no rigorous activities, so I can't REALLY be a full field agent, but had anyone bothered to read my file closely they'd know that. Oh well.

I filled a glass with water, took the pill, and went back to the couch. Before I knew it, it was morning and we were getting ready for the day. I did notice Dr. Reid looking at me in a peculiar way, but I choose to ignore it.

_Police Dept.; Nearing lunch time_

I remember a few hours ago when I thought they might give me something productive to do… How naïve I was. All I've been doing all day is watching people say what I was already thinking. Even if I had said those things, no one would listen cause I'm the probie. Why was I even brought here if I was just going to sit and watch? It wasn't until noon-ish when S.S.A. Hotchner came over to me. The stupid girl that I am thought that he might give me an assignment.

"Agent Eston, if you wouldn't mind getting lunch?" Okay, well, to be fair that is an assignment. I mean, not a REAL assignment. Baby steps, I suppose. Plus, it wouldn't matter if I minded or not, I would still have to do it. I guess that's why I'm here. Lunch orders. Perhaps he'll hand me an apron too?

"No problem, sir." No 'Thank you,' no nod, no smile, or even a flicker of respect in his eyes. He did nothing but walk away from me. Hell, he didn't even tell me what he wanted for lunch or where I need to go. "What are Probies for, sir." I mumbled to myself. Going around I took lunch orders of only the main people working on the case, those too busy to get food for themselves. Patrolees will be getting their own food. It didn't start to get embarrassing until I had to take orders for S.S.A. Hotchner's team. Grin and bear it. Grin and bear it. Luckily one of the officers gave me great directions to a lunch place. I slipped out without a passing wave and made my way to the restaurant.

When I arrived it was fairly crowded, lunch time. I stood in line as more people filed in behind me. The hum of conversation filled the air quickly. My heart rate accelerated ever so slightly, but I just told myself that it was because my back was exposed. _'I feel paranoid because I can't see what is going on. I'm worried because I'm exposed to a possible attack, a threat. It's nothing though.'_

"Miss- whoa! You're an F.B.I. agent?" I turned to see a boy standing next to me, possibly 12-14 with his mom right behind him.

"Yes, I am." I said hesitantly until I saw he had my wallet. "Thank you for picking up my wallet, I hadn't noticed I'd dropped it." The boy smiled and handed me my wallet so I could pay for the dozen or so lunches I ordered.

"He loves law enforcement," the mom said. After I paid, the mom paid, and took their food to an open table. The boy stood with me as I waited for the food to be ready. I was feeling better now that I was facing the rest of the restaurant including out the front windows with the wall behind my back. Suddenly I felt myself get the shivers- every part of my body was now alert. Looking passed Johnny, the boy, I saw a man walking on the sidewalk through the windows heading for the entrance. Strapped to his arm was a gun. Time took to slow motion as he walked in. Making direct eye contact with me he raised his arm to the ceiling, letting fire go. There were screams, of course, but instead of feeling scared I felt a sense of accomplishment. There was no second-guessing this, I knew. This is our bank robber… and I have him. Obviously, though, I didn't just stand there smiling, I did the same reaction everyone else did. I got the fuck down. I pushed Johnny behind me and made sure his body was lower than mine. If anyone was going to die today, in this restaurant, it's going to be me and not a thirteen year old boy.

At first he said nothing. Just looked around at everyone. As he faced away I turned to Johnny. Poor boy was less than thrilled and more than worried. "Johnny, don't worry, okay? Just do what I say, got it?" He didn't move. "Johnny, look at me." He did. "Do what I say, okay? We're going to get out of here and so is your mom. Just don't antagonize him and do exactly—" I felt a hard force hit the back of my right shoulder. I didn't have to look to know the man had seen me talking to Johnny and struck me with his gun. "Fuck!"

"Stand up." He ordered. I tried to stand but I couldn't move my right arm. When I managed to kneel somewhat he kicked my abdomen, where I was shot months ago. "Not you, your son." The kick to the ground left me on the ground as Johnny looked to me for what to do. With breath coming sporadically, I was barely able to get the word 'stand' out. "Look at that, see how she's at your mercy?" I got up on all fours to brace for standing when I saw a teenage boy in the back, he wasn't moving all that much, probably hoping to gunman wouldn't see him. Johnny made a move to try and help me stand, but the man held him back. "Don't do that." He said calmly. "Just because she's your mother, doesn't mean we help her." The man's voice was such a contradiction to his violent actions, that's what made me worried. He sounded like he had a plan, but he acted on a whim. Finally able to stand, I took another quick peek at the back. The teenage boy was holding his cell phone out to show that he was trying to get some help for all of us. "In fact," the armed man said with a twitch, effectively redirecting my attention, "I want you to slap her."

"W-what?" Johnny asked, perplexed at the strange request. Slap me?

The gun man bent ever so slightly so he was eye to eye with Johnny then yelled "Fucking slap her or I shoot her then you!" His face was so close to Johnny's that I almost went forward to pull him back. Now the facial twitches were obvious to more people than just me, this guy must be high out of his fucking mind. This needs to end as cleanly as possible.

Johnny looked to me for guidance on what to do. Most kids would have already slapped me, this kid could make it in the law enforcement. "Go ahead Johnny, just do it. Please don't hurt him, please?" I did my best to play the role of the sobbing mother who's child was being held at gunpoint. Luckily the boy's actual mother had enough sense to not do anything.

"SHUT UP!"

"Do it, Johnny." And he did. It didn't hurt. I mean, the kid is only 13 and going through puberty, I didn't expect it to hurt. I played up the pain to convince the gunman that he did slap me hard.

"Harder." The man demanded. Johnny looked at me and I nodded. He did. "Now I want you to shoot her." Fuck. Me.

"W-what, no-!" Johnny panicked before being cut off when the man removed a rather large knife and pressed it against his (Johnny's) throat. The man maneuvered himself so he was standing behind Johnny, knife still against the throat, but his mouth near his ear. With excess force, the man shoved the gun in Johnny's hands. Slowly I could see the gunman speak into Johnny's ear, "Shoot her or I slit your fragile little throat and the last thing you'll ever see is your blood. Your blood spraying all over her heart-stricken face as she watches you die. You were born with her blood all over you, now you'll die with her soaked in yours. Trust me when I say it only takes one slice, the skin protecting your throat is paper thin and easily damaged. Doubt me if you want, but at the rate your heart is beating and your blood pumping, it'll race out and cover her as you slowly and painfully let your life end."

God-fucking-damn it. He's serious. "It's okay Johnny, just do it, it's okay, do it." He shook is head no best he could to avoid the blade. I need to convince this boy to just do it. It would be loads better and easier for me if he just clips my side. "Please Johnny, my side. Be on my side for this, please? My side."

"Shoot her!" Johnny really looked as if he weren't going to do it.

"It's okay, it's okay. You can do it. Please?" I sobbed, growing more hysterical like any mother would, "I want you to do it. My side, Johnny." I cried. His mind was made up on 'no.' I looked carefully through my fake tears and saw a few streaks of blood dripping down his neck as the pressure increased. This time it was real hysterics, no way I was letting this kid die. "Johnny! Plea-!" I was cut off by a sound I knew only too well. Gun fire. Oddly enough it made me feel at ease, like a reunion with an old reliable friend- despite the fact I knew it hit me. Funny how I find comfort in shooting bullets… One might say I'm some sort of masochist. It's almost as if I purposely put myself in situations like this. Weird.

From the angle and way my body fell back I could tell that Johnny may have been aiming for my side, but it wasn't as much of a grazing wound as I was hoping. Since Johnny was no pro at shooting thought, he really stood no choice with the kick back. The sheer force sent him flying back as well as the gunman because he was standing right behind Johnny. This was my moment of opportunity. The man dropped his knife as Johnny sent him flying backwards. I mustered us as much strength as I could and threw myself at the knife before he could pick it back up.

Luck finally being on my side, I got the knife before he even realized it was gone. The man roughly shoved Johnny, who up until now had been on top of him, off to the side. As he stood I waited for the perfect moment. Slow motion encompassed the room and everything fell silent as I aimed from my position on the floor. The only thing that broke through were the faint sirens that were approaching, I may have heard them but I knew they would never make it in time. Right as the man looked at me, realizing I had his knife, I threw it without blinking. I watched as the knife went through his clothes and sliced through his skin and pooled blood. It was his chest that was hit. As quickly as he fell to the ground time moved faster. I stood hastily and ran over to him. Pinning him down required minimal force, twisting the knife in his chest? Nearly drained all my energy. After I had made the knife sliver into a gaping hole the blood pooled twice as fast around us when I pulled the knife out. I wrapped my dexterous hands and arms around him and snapped his neck in the very manner I was taught, if not better.

My body was shaking from the amount of endorphins flowing freely as a result of my own bullet wound. I had been able to block out most of the pain seeing as I was a little pre-occupied before, but now the pain slammed me. I saw as the police cars arrived and police officers ran out, guns at the ready as they ran into the restaurant at me. Makes sense. I was now currently soaked not only in my blood from the gun shot, but in that man's blood as well. Drenched. How were they to know who I was and that I had been shot? "Put your hands where we can see them!" I did, but my world started to shift around. I was preparing to collapse from my standing position.

"Wait! STAND DOWN!" I heard someone yell. That same person kept coming closer and closer to me.

"Morgan, I don't think you should do that."

It was Morgan. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the officers looking aghast at the gunman's body. There was a touch at my shoulder as my arms were still in the air, within a second I had whoever it was on the ground completely at my mercy. My mind knew it had to have been Morgan. I really did… but my body was still fighting as if it were at war. I was staring into Morgan's eyes as I tried to regain control of my body. There were cries calling out to me as I started shaking. Ahh, another feeling I know too well… being shot. I could see my blood pooling onto Morgan's shirt. To anyone it could have been from the fact I was doused in blood, but to me I knew. After staring down Morgan for a minute my body relaxed. It's Morgan. I loosened my hold. "I'm so sorry." My hands started shaking as did my legs as I stood up and released Morgan. My abdomen was killing me, not literally, but I put my hands on it as some sort of pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Reid, watch her." I watched as Dr. Reid looked at me with shock and looked back to SSA Hotchner.

"Umm, really Hotch? You want me, _me,_ to watch who was able to pin and disarm Morgan without using a weapon?"

"Reid, I need to find out what happened and talk with J.J. about the media, just keep watch." I watched SSA Hotchner's fuzzy figure walk away and could practically _feel_ Dr. Reid's anxiety.

"Don't worry I'm just going to sit for a second." I walked over to a table and sat down as the rest of the restaurant patrons were led out. My head rested on my arms, which were crossed on the table. I listened to the hum of chatter and reports around me as blackness overtook.

_Never did it once occur to me,_

_ that they did not recognize who I was in that restaurant._

_That the F.B.I.'s B.A.U. team had not noticed me even though I was one of them._

_How many **times **_

_must I lay my **life **_

_in their **hands **_

_only for **them**_

_to **fail **me _

_yet **again**?_


	20. Grey in LA

**[[SOOOOOOOOO, here we are, many upset about where I left you hanging! So I feel a little guilty for two reasons: [1] The length of this chapter. [2] The fact I need to change a major point declared in an earlier chapter:**

**READ THIS: Remy, or Rae to the BAU, told the team Tony's cover identity of Professor Anthony DiNardo!**

******Yeah, so that'll be important in an upcoming chapter... Want a hint? Read the chapter, it'll be waiting for you down at the bottom~ Also, I just have to say, I love the way the last chapter endedeven though I'm sure the very many of you that read it didn't appreciate it, but I've always wanted to do a cliffy- I didn't even leave an ending authors note~ Muahaha! **

**Thanks to mia1601, SilverLight05, sarcasticpuppy, and HalleyAna for reviewing and adding my story to your story alerts!**

**Special Thanks:**

**mia1601:** Awww! Shucks! Thank you! Yeah, Hotch really needs to get laid, I agree with you on that. HOWEVER! the question is, to get Hotch laid or to not? OHH! It'll be sooo much fun to write, their reactions- I have many ideas! HOWEVER, I'm a bit of a story tease and I haven't really put any reactions in these next two chapters. I swear, I sat down and stated writing and what came out was pretty good, not what I had intended, but good! It's hard to break the flow when you got one going, so I went with it and here it is! So, does it really count as "leaving you hanging" if I DID post a new chapter within a week BUT it is not what you expected?

**SilverLight05: **Muahaha! Yeah, I know, that was mean, especially to the people who do R&R. i did that to kick things up a little bit- It worked~ Teehee. Don't worry though, I find I'm not that good at dramatic endings anyways, so it won't happen that much. Unless I do do another ending like that and don't realize it- I don't post a new chapter until the next one is written- so it never seems like a cliffy to me. Enjoy!

**In case you missed it:: VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THE BAU TEAM BELIEVES TONY TO BE A COLLEGE PROFESSOR AND NOT AN NCIS AGENT!**

* * *

_N.C.I.S.; Post-Gunman Attack_

_-RING RING RING- _

As Ducky paused the autopsy, due to the ringing phone, Palmer looked up. "Anything wrong doctor?"

"Mr. Palmer, could you possibly answer the phone? Seeing as I currently have my hands in this marine's chest." Ducky said. He did so enjoy the company of his assistant, but sometimes it was the littlest things that seemed to escape Palmer.

"Of course doctor," he said in an apologetic tone. He walked over to the phone on the desk and picked up the receiver. "Autopsy." When Palmer got quiet Ducky looked up to see his face paler than normal and his expression somber. "Oh god. Yes, yes, I'll see what we can do. Thank you."

Ducky could feel something new in the air and pulled out his hands to clean them. "Mr. Palmer?" With what Palmer just learned over the phone he only had one thing on his mind.

"We need to find Tony, doctor." Since that first shift he worked and over heard Ducky and a drunk Tony talking, meeting Remy for the first time, and keeping in correspondence with her over the years, Palmer came to love her like the sister he never had, just as Ducky loved her like the granddaughter he never had, and just as Gibbs loved her like the sister Kelly never got the chance to have. _'This will kill them,'_ Palmer thought. The longer he didn't move the more the words ran in his head over and over again. "We need to find Tony now, doctor."

Ducky became alarmed at how quick Palmer's demeanor had changed. "Alright, let me just call for someone to finish up for me." And he did.

Ducky and Palmer calmly rushed to Tony's desk. However, Tony was the only one that wasn't at his desk. _'Go figure,'_ Palmer thought.

Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee hadn't had much to do, so Gibbs was having them back up their saved files and information on their computers. Never know. Gibbs looked up to greet the duo, but it turned into a question when he saw their faces. "What's up, Duck?"

" Where is Tony, Jethro?" Ducky said normally, to not get the attention of Ziva and McGee. Though, at this point there was no distracting McGee, he was in his element with the computers operating both his and Tony's.

"No idea. He'll be back soon, Duck." Gibbs turned back to his computer; trying to understand what it was doing.

Palmer, however, was freaking out. "No, we need to find him now. Right now." Palmer said forcefully...well, as forcefully as they had ever heard him speak.

Gibbs looked at Palmer then back to Ducky. "He okay?"

Ducky looked at Palmer and back to Gibbs. "That's not the problem right now. We need to find Tony."

"Right now," Palmer added. Gibbs raised his eyebrows at Palmer. "It's a serious emergency," he said quietly.

"Ducky, what's going on?"

'_I honestly don't know,'_ Ducky wanted to say, but instead he grabbed a pen from his pocket and drew a post-it from Gibbs' stack. Palmer leaned in and whispered to Ducky what he'd been told on the phone. Gibbs saw the look of panic in Ducky's face as he wrote the note.

Both McGee and Ziva looked over when they saw Ducky hand the note to Gibbs- an obvious move to keep them out of the loop only made them want to push into it. Gibbs had to re-read the note to be sure he had read it correctly the first time. Looking at the script in front of his, he made the words form in his head. _Remy has been shot, in L.A_. Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose, as if it would stop the flood of emotions hitting him. "Are we sure?" Gibbs said evenly.

"Yes."

Gibbs was quiet for a moment, which made McGee and Ziva panic, thinking the same thing, there was something that made Gibbs speechless?

"When?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"Within the past week?" Palmer answered as more of a question.

"Where?" Gibbs said outraged, making his fear and pain in anger, demanding a location.

_L.A. General _Palmer scribbled quickly. Gibbs looked at it for less than a second, and then grabbed it as he left, with Ducky and Palmer tailing him into the elevators. "Do you ever get the feeling that sometimes we don't know what's going on all the time?" McGee asked Ziva.

"Yes." she answered.

"Hey Gibbs," Abby greeted as Gibbs stormed in, with Ducky and Palmer still behind him. "Woah, what's with boss man?" Abby asked only to be answered with glum faces. "What's going on?" she asked again slowly.

"L.A. General, I want a list of Marines admitted in the past seven days."

Abby had no quip, just adopted the mood of the room for herself as well. She produced the list quickly and they all looked at the three names silently. Two were male and had broken hips. One was female. Agent Rae Eston, Marine Gunnery Sergeant, B.A.U., F.B.I.- GSW, PTSD. Visitors: SSA Aaron Hotchner, Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, _Professor Anthony DiNardo_.

* * *

**In case you missed it:: VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THE BAU TEAM BELIEVES TONY TO BE A COLLEGE PROFESSOR AND NOT AN NCIS AGENT!**

****

**[[MUAHAH! Not what-cha expected, huh? Well, I hope not anyways- I was aiming for a little plot whiplash. HINT FROM EARLIER:_ Can you imagine Professor Anothony DiNardo (proffesor of film studies) sparring with Dr. Spencer Reid? I know I can...]]_**

**R&R=quicker updates!**

**:~Keggers~:**

**This was typed quickly and reviewed little, please ignore any errors until I can fix them- Thank you! -I have to get to dinner and I'm late but I wanted to post this for you guys first!**

**p.s. Grey in L.A. by Loudon Wainwright III is an amazing song. It somewhat applies depending how how dark and cynical you like your irony.**

**-ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED! **


	21. My sister taught me to fight, run quick

**[[Sooooo, I know last chapter was confusing to some but it'll clear up. Not much to say on my end, just been busy with the family. Plus I think I'm getting sick, so that's no fun. But luckily for you guys that means I'm writing more. So Huzzah for that! - not the sick part, but writing part.**

**Thanks to mia1601, SilverLight05, Edward Cullen's Girl, redblackroses23, and Yuki no Ryu for the reviews/adding me your story alerts/ adding me to your favorite stories/authors list!**

**My story was busy this time!**

**Special thanks to:**

**mia1601:** I know that chapter was choppy, but it was meant to be. Explanations to follow! Hope this clears some up for you, thank you so much for reviewing!

**SilverLight05:** Haha, the sparring will come, but it's not here. I was trying to fit it in, but Tony was way too emotional for me to get Reid up. Maybe chapter after next- I have plans for the next chapter, although it may fit there~ Yes, yes, the Gibbs reaction shall be interesting, however he won't be appearing in the next 2 chapters enough for it yet.

**ALAS! I got some very VERY slight Tiva going on. I figured I wanted to screw around more with Tony's emotions- it's fun when characters are unstable, who knows what will happen? **

**PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I HAVE CHANGED THE B.A.U. KNOWLEDGE OF TONY- THEY BELIEVE HIM TO BE PROFESSOR ANTHONY DINARDO!**

_**ALSO! I have a little flashback with new info in it, trying to figure out where to put it, but I believe I'll post it soon.**_

* * *

_Previously on "Who are you":_

_"Please Johnny, my side. Be on my side for this, please? My side."… "Shoot her!" Johnny really looked as if he weren't going to do it. "Johnny! Plea-!" I was cut off by a sound I knew only too well. Gun fire….I mustered us as much strength as I could and threw myself at the knife before he could pick it back up…twisting the knife in his chest… I wrapped my dexterous hands and arms around him and snapped his neck in the very manner I was taught, if not better._

"_Reid, watch her." SSA Hotchner said. "Umm, really Hotch? You want me, __me,__ to watch who was able to pin and disarm Morgan without using a weapon?"_

_"Don't worry I'm just going to sit for a second." I walked over to a table and sat down as the rest of the restaurant patrons were led out. My head rested on my arms, which were crossed on the table. I listened to the hum of chatter and reports around me as blackness overtook._

_ "What other thing?" Morgan asked as Rossi walked over to see what had been making Hotch, Emily, and Morgan nervous. Hotch had begun to feel anxious about this entire situation. Nothing was making any sense, nothing lined up._

_"I shot her." Johnny said._

_"Who?" Hotch asked this time, taking control._

_The three of them watched as the kid pointed to the woman. "Agent Eston."_

_

* * *

_

They stood frozen still. "Agent Eston? Rae Eston?" Morgan asked. "You shot her?"

"Y-yeah.." The kid said concerned that they didn't know.

"REID!" Morgan yelled and he, Prentiss, and Hotch ran inside to see Reid inspecting the dead body.

"Guys, this isn't a bullet wound here, it's a knife wound." Reid said, still looking at the dead body.

"Reid, it's Eston." Morgan said, taking a napkin off the table and dunked it in water. "Rae." He said to wake her up. "Rae?" Shaking her shoulder, she didn't respond.

"What happened?" Hotch said, referring to the non-responding alleged Agent Eston.

"She said she was going to put her head down, are you sure it's Rae?" Reid asked, ditching the dead body to watch as Morgan lifted her head and wiped the dried blood off her face.

"Shit." Morgan said, instantly recognizing her once her face was cleaner. "It's Rae." He said to the rest of the team.

"Lay her down, quick." Prentiss said, helping Morgan lift her up and lay her flat. They all knew what they had to do next, but it felt like they might be violating her.

"We need to get a visual of the wound. Uh- Prentiss?" The situation went from bad to terribly worse when they heard Hotch hesitate. Hotch, however, did feel guilty for the fact his newest agent was forced into an impossible situation. Facing a tweaking armed man while being unarmed yourself isn't a situation with the best odds. While that is not the way he wanted to test her, nor did he wish it to be this soon, how she reacts to this event could tell him a lot about what type of agent she could be.

Prentiss knew she was asked to remove Rae's top because she herself is a woman as well. Carefully, not to hurt Rae further, she unbuttoned the top and revealed Rae's injury. Morgan, Reid, and Rossi turned away slightly out of respect for the unfamiliar agent, but Prentiss and Hotch kneeled down to asses her injury. Hotch would have turned away also, but the guilt he felt overwhelmed him into seeing for himself what he had inadvertently caused. He sent her out. He sent her for lunch. He sent her to this. "Shit," he heard Prentiss mutter. He looked down for himself and saw what she meant. Aside from her abdomen being covered in blood, multiple other scars were still visual.

"We need a medic over here!" Hotch yelled as some paramedics ran over with a stretcher at the ready. While Prentiss held pressure on the bleeding wound, Hotch and the medics lifted her up onto the stretcher.

"You think Rae will be alright?" Prentiss asked, staring at her blood covered hands. Hotch didn't answer. "She's been shot before." Prentiss said. Hotch looked at her in part surprise. "It was in her file." She said with a shrug and walked out with Hotch behind her.

Reid watched the entire thing and saw what they didn't. A cell phone had fallen down when Rae was lifted onto the stretcher. He walked over to it as a call ended. Reid put gloves on and picked up the phone. It showed "CALL ENDED: TONY" _Tony, must be her brother… he heard._ Reid thought.

* * *

**NCIS**

Tony sat there holding his phone as he listened. _Remy?_ He thought- she had called him but all he could hear was conversations that were fuzzy. Tony panicked when he heard someone shout, _"It's Rae!"_

_"Lay her down, quick."_ Tony heard a woman say.

_"We need to get a visual of the wound. Uh- Prentiss?"_ A different man said. Something was wrong and Tony didn't need the people on the phone to know that. He'd felt it when Remy's name appeared on his caller ID. If Tony knew one thing about his sister it's that Remy hated people seeing her scars. Scars would have most people feel pity for her, a bunch of 'poor thing's and 'are you alright?'s that she didn't need nor desired. Whenever in public and someone asked her or commented on her scars Tony would always say, "You should see the other guy," anything to make her forget.

_"Shit."_ He heard the woman say then a man call for medics. The cop side of tony knew that maybe it wasn't her maybe it was someone else? But his gut feeling? He knew it was her. _"You think Rae will be alright? She's been shot before. It was in her file."_ The woman said. The second he heard that he hung up the phone and called a friend of a friend with access to a jet to make his way to L.A. Lucky for Tony, the team had a few days off so his absence wouldn't be noticed until work- just in case, Tony sent Gibbs an email, only saying "I'll be back soon."

* * *

In the waiting room sat the B.A.U. team. They'd been sitting there for hours, nearly falling asleep on each other, some did. Hotch, Prentiss, Reid, and Morgan refused to let their eyes droop even a little despite the growing level of being tired. "Where is she?" They all heard someone yell- effectively waking up those who were sleeping. "Tell me where she is." The man said sternly, staring a hole in the RN behind the counter.

"Sir, I'm not permitted to tell you-"

"Why not?"

"There's no mention of you in her emergency contacts. Now please, sir, take a seat with the rest waiting." The nurse said. She was young but spoke with plenty of authority.

"I'm her family." The man said shortly.

"All immediate family members are listed as deceased."

"I'm her emergency contact!"

"No, a Mr. James Palmer is her first emergency contact. Please go wait with the others, sir."

"Why would I wait with them?" the man asked. "I'm here to see Re-Rae, Rae Eston, tell me where I can find her."

"Sir, they are also waiting for a Rae Eston, so please, take a seat." The nurse said again, not even looking at the man.

Tony looked to the group of F.B.I. feds sitting calmly in the cheap hospital chairs. Some looked as if they were trying to wake up, others still had some blood on them. All in all, they looked beat. Pulling out his cell phone, Tony started typing in a number when a different nurse turned to him. "Sir, you can't use a cell phone in the hospital. And if you can't behave correctly and respectfully, I will call security, is that clear Mr…?"

"DiNardo. Anthony DiNardo." Tony said. "Is there a pay phone or a land line around that I could use?" The nurse handed him a cord phone and Tony entered the number. It went straight to voicemail. "Zee, it's me. Listen, I can't make it tomorrow night, I'm really sorry. There's something I need to take care of, I'll make it up to you—"

"Tony?" he heard Ziva answer.

"Yeah, I was just leaving a message." He fidgeted, only once before did Tony cancel one of their movie nights together and she did not take too well to it.

"Yes, I heard. Sorry I did not pick up, I went for a run and just got out of the shower." She said twirling her dry hair around a finger. Truthfully, that was hours ago. She had been straightening up when the phone rang. When she heard his voice on the machine she hesitated to pick it up. There was something sad in his voice, something that made her take a breath. Ziva had no idea why she answered the phone, it would have been easier if she had just let him finish his message canceling their movie night, but instead she had opted to make him tell her directly.

Tony, however, shook his head immediately after she had mentioned showering. The images he had from when they were undercover had given him a crystal clear idea of everything Ziva. Tony held nothing but loyalty and respect for Gibbs and his rules. But if ever there was just one thing that kept him up at night, literally, it was rule twelve. _'Fucking rule twelve.'_ Tony thought still trying to get rid of the pictures in his head. Even though he thinks them, he would never admit them, not even to himself. "Tony?" he heard Ziva say.

First he just made noises that sounded like they were meant to be words, but he got control. "Ugh, yeah." He coughed nervously, "Yeah, I um, I can't make it for our plans tomorrow. I'm really sorry." He said, sounding really desperate for forgiveness, even the team could tell from their seats. "Zee?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you might have hung up."

"No, I am just trying to think of a _punishment_ for you." She said with a sigh. Immediately Tony knew she had forgiven him. However, Tony could have sworn the way she said punishment was the actual punishment. "I was going to cook you dinner." She said teasing him.

"Not nice Zee-vah."

"I guess if I just buy more food, I could invite the team over for dinner." She pondered over the phone.

"They would notice my absence."

"You weren't there the first time." She said. They were both quiet, like teenagers unsure of what to do, over the phone. "You sure you can not make it, Tony? I do not want to invite everyone over if you could make it."

"You saying you would choose me over them?" Tony smiled as the B.A.U. team watched him out of the corner of their eyes.

Ziva couldn't help but smile too, knowing full well that if she had to choose whom to be with for an evening, she would choose Tony. "I had plans with you on our day off for a reason Tony."

Tony saw a doctor come out and knew he had to get over there. "Same here Zee. I'm really sorry, I have to go. I promise to make it up to you." He hung the phone up and walked quickly to the doctor coming out.

"Henry Cole, family for Henry Cole?" Tony sat against the wall and checked his phone for the time. When he looked back up he could see the feds looking at him. _'Fucking feds. They have her out of town for one day and she ends up shot,'_ Tony thought to himself. Emotions were flowing through him like no other. Between Remy and Ziva and just everyday stress in general, it was enough to make him crack.

"Hey." He said sternly, only the skinny kid looked. "Hey!" He raised his voice this time. Tony stood and went to stand in front of the lot of them. "Which one of you feds got her shot?" Tony watched as they stayed there. Tony took off his jacket, threw it on his chair, rolled up his sleeves, and turned back to the group.

Unfortunately as Tony was pulling off his jacket he forgot he had his holster on, no gun though. Morgan was first to act, the man before them was unstable as it was, so he took Tony's arms and held them behind his back, pressing him up against the wall. "That was a bad idea." Tony said.

"Why's that?" Morgan asked, concerned for everyone's safety.

"Cause my sister showed me some new moves." Tony said as he swiftly was able to pin Morgan and disarm him in the exact same manner Remy had. However, when he looked up he saw the entire BAU team pointing there guns at him. "That supposed to scare me?" Tony asked standing up with his hands in the air. "I've had more guns pointed at me before." Tony muttered to himself. "Well, now we're all on the same page. This is serious shit. Tell me who's in charge." Tony said.

"As far as you're concerned, we are." Tony turned to see two security cops standing there, holding cuffs. Tony complied as the officers chained him to his chair.

"You know, I don't swing that way, man."

"Have you been drinking, sir?"

As Tony was about to come up with a smart ass answer, he remembered that he wasn't "NCIS super special agent Tony DiNozzo" he was "Professor Anthony DiNardo." "No, sir, I haven't had one drink."

As thing calmed down, and Morgan got control of his uneven temper, Prentiss thought about how the strange man had been acting completely insane, maybe he just needed someone to talk with calmly. Tony watched as the brunette woman walked over and sat across from him. He wasn't going to be the one to say anything first. Luckily for him, Prentiss fully expected to talk first. "Hi. I'm Emily Prentiss." She said to him as he looked up. She noticed that he was very attractive when he was completely loosing it.

"What, no 'Agent'?" He snapped.

"You know I'm an agent." She said, not letting him get to her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Tony DiNardo" Tony said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Tough day." He said.

"That's understandable. Rae is you, sister?" Emily asked, leaning back in the chair, showing she wasn't afraid of him.

"My baby sister, yeah. Hey, I'm sorry about that, I just- I loose it sometimes when it comes to her. The times I least expect it she's back in the hospital." Tony laughed sadly. Tony wondered why Remy always seems to find her second home in the hospital?

Emily was about to say something to Tony when a doctor came out. "Who's here for Rae Eston, Agent Rae Eston?"

* * *

**[[BAM! Fun~ Not much ending notes... Review? Haha. I know, sad to ask, but I'd appreciate it. Maybe more will read then :]**

**R&R!**

**:~Keggers~:**


	22. I'm the reason

**[[So, I'm back- and healthy again. I got a little bug but it flew away~ Anywhosers, I know last chapter-not the best, but I hope this can make up for it? Not really where I expected it to go, but they did what they wanted to. There were three different drafts because each character is so stubborn, so here is the better one. By the way, there are people who've added this story to their alert list and never review [ :( ] I do hope that those who have are still reading and are enjoying my story!**

**Thanks to mia1601, SalvatoreSister, and SL05 for reviewing and adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**Special thanks to:**

**mia1601:** Hopefully this chapter can make up for last! And thank you :)

**SL05:** Apparently I'm better at the cliffys than I thought, haha. I thought that was a fair place to end~ Thank you for wishing me well, it must have worked too or you just happened to review right before I posted the next chapter, great timing, haha. Enjoy!

**This chapter has some MAJOR heat going on between Remy(Rae) and Hotch, not sexual heat, but really PISSED OFF anger heat flowing around, hopefully I was able to portray that...? PLUS, team bonding over a hospital bed! Couldn't help myself~**

**ENJOY!]]**

**P.S. Please read the A/N at the bottom? I have a question for everyone!**

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep…_

All I could do was just sit there as the heart monitor mirrored my body functions. The doctors told me I was lucky, just like they always have. Lucky lucky lucky. I can't determine anymore if doctors say that because they've seen my other scars and are amazed I'm still alive or that they themselves were lucky for not letting me die after everything I've been through.

It's difficult to comprehend. Why do I still live? After all the shit I have been through, everything I have done, moral and immoral, I still am given new chances. I myself have taken so many lives, but what sort of world do we live in where that means I'm valued more?

I lifted the cheap hospital gown to look down at my scar riddled body, there was a patch covering my newest addition and another patch covering the older gunshot wound. "Well, that's just great." I mumbled to myself.

"What's great, honey?" An older female nurse asked me s she walked in, checking my stats.

I smiled a little at the woman. "I was shot, and now I won't be able to work the field, for a while anyways. My boss didn't even trust me as it was." I laughed slightly.

"Well, he trusted you enough to put you in that situation." She said, offering a silver lining.

"Actually, he trusted me just barely enough to go pick up everyone's lunch." I told her with a half smile and should shrug. "I just want to go back to work and do what I was trained to, you know?" I looked up at her and she merely smiled.

"I don't know if you're up for it, but your boss really wants to talk with you. Very insistent that he be first, he always like that?"

"From what I can tell, that man doesn't even understand the purpose of smiling." The nurse left to get SSA Hotchner with a tiny smile on her face as I just lay there.

"Rae." He said as he entered the room.

"Agent Hotchner." I greeted, trying to maintain some of my dignity as he surveyed my condition.

"I've come to let you know that you'll be having some time off." Before I had been fidgeting with the blankets, trying to get them to lay just right, while occupying my hands with something to do. Must be the Italian in me, because I always need to have something to do with my hands, drives me crazy when they're still. However, being told that I'll be getting "time off" is like telling someone they've been "let go." The connotation in it implies that the person was just waiting and begging for it to happen, putting the blame on the victim, lessening the guilt of the empowered.

"Time off?"

"Yes."

"Like a suspension over something I did wrong?" He didn't say anything. "Like say, killing the unsub?"

"Strauss made it clear that you were not to be punished for that, Agent Eston." Fuck.

Not quite sure how to respond I just sat there quiet for a minute or two. "But, you believe I should be." Not a question, or an inkling for disagreement on his part, it's what believes.

"Yes, I do."

Rarely have I ever been left without words. If he thought that would make me speechless, he had another thing coming. "And why is that?"

"If anything, I have to take some blame, I shouldn't have sent you out, you don't have the required training yet."

"I've had training, sir." I defended myself.

"I understand the shock you may be feeling from having killed a man, your body was acting on fight or flight. But it takes extensive training to take down an unsub-"

"I've had extensive training." I cut him off, "Had you read my file, you would know my trained abilities, but seeing how you endlessly underestimate me, I'll fill you in. I've had solid training with the USMC as well as Mossad for years. My body? My body has been designed to fight, sir. There is no fight or flight with me, sir, I never leave anyone behind- especially a little boy. And shock? I haven't felt any shock. I have fought and killed at war." Agent Hotchner sat there and looked up at me, direct eye contact.

"We do not fight wars, Eston. We save people from fighting them." Hotch told me.

"I guess that's what I'm here for then." I told him coldly. "Seeing as I could pin your muscle man, maybe that's why I was sent here." Or your boss wants me to profile you and your team, either one is very possible… the latter being more so.

"Do you feel no regret?" He asked me in a tone of voice that suggested he was profiling me now.

Before he could pronounce the 't' is 'regret' I answered him. "No." All the cards were laid out now. He showed me his and I showed him mine.

"Have you had trouble sleeping these past few days?" Hotchner asked me, standing up from the chair.

"I have a new hole in me, what do you think, sir?" As I spoke the words I knew I would regret them, but being shot does give me a little leeway.

"Rae," he said, "on this team we call for backup when wires are tripped."

"I had no way of call for backup, sir." I muttered through clenched teeth.

"You could have waited." Hotchner said, seeming like he was getting pretty angry as well.

"You know as well as I do that I had no time to wait."

"Why?"

"Because it was either that scumbag's life or the boy's!"

"You didn't need to kill that man, you didn't need to snap his neck, and you didn't need to twist the knife, help was on the way. Patrons in the restaurant heard the sirens approaching, just like you did." The way he was talking was as if he were yelling, but his voice never raised.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm the reason you haven't had to say that that man killed a thirteen year old boy today!"

"No, you're the reason I now have to explain how and why my newest agent got stuck with the unsub, got shot, and still killed him! The way you handled the situation was menial and I cannot trust you if this is how future cases will go."

_Menial. Menial. Menial._ As the word chanted in my head, a thought struck me. "Is that all you think of me, sir? A killer? I literally took a bullet for that little boy and this team, and you only think of me as a Marine who is trained and sharp, a Marine who would kill first and think after? All I was doing in that restaurant was thinking, sir. Thinking about how the hell could I save this boy from the man holding a knife to his neck? If I had to get shot in the process, **so be it.** There was no way in hell I would ever just stand there and watch that boy die without doing anything, sir, so I took a bullet. I chose the path that only had me and the unsub get hurt. I'm the reason that that man didn't end up at a child's birthday party and try to gun everyone down, sir. " He said nothing, turned towards the door and had every intention of walking out before I spoke and made him pause. "Sir, I don't if _I_ can trust _you_, granted that you think so little of me." With his hand on the door handle and the door opening, I said one last thing to him. "You know, a wise man once told me something. 'You don't need a gun to kill somebody.'"

A few minutes after Agent Hotchner had left Agents Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid came in next. I wasn't sure what to say, seeing as I had pinned Morgan down and basically attacked him a few days ago. They all walked in and just stood there, well, actually Morgan took the seat when Prentiss didn't. "How you holding up?" Morgan asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess I'm doing okay, other than the fact your boss thinks I'm some sort of killing machine." That would be a reason I hate hospitals and their drugs, my brain-to-mouth filter gets broken. "Sorry." I said, bringing my hands to my face.

"Yeah, he can be tough on the new people, right Prentiss?" Morgan laughed with the others. I would have if I knew why it was funny.

"Hey, Morgan, I'm really sorry about before, well, a few days ago- old habits die hard and then come back to haunt you."

"Don't worry about it. I just can't believe I fell for that move twice." He laughed, "I do expect you to show us some of those move you have." I joined in on the laughter this time when his words caught up with me.

"Wait, twice?" Thinking back I could only remember attacking him once. "I didn't attack you again, did I?" Morgan looked at Prentiss and Prentiss looked at Reid as Reid looked at Morgan. "Umm, hello?"

"Rae, your brother is here." Prentiss said soothingly as if I would freak out. Which I did.

"Why? How did he get here? Who called him?"

"Umm, you did?" Reid said to me, unsure of how I would react.

"No I didn't."

"Your phone did." He said again.

"God dammit." I picked up my phone and tore the battery out, sealing it under an empty bowl. "What did he do?"

"I take it your not happy to hear that he's here?" Morgan asked.

"No." They looked at me. "I only call him after I get released from the hospitals, not while I'm in them. Now please, tell me what he did." At least I remembered to say please.

"First he complained about not being on your emergency contacts list, then made a phone call, and did the same move you did on me, on me again." Morgan said, skimming the details. "Who is your emergency contact?"

"A friend." Technically it's not a lie, Jimmy is my friend.

"And not your brother?" Prentiss asked.

"Well, you saw how he acted when he got here. Imagine having to deal with that every time." I laughed, as they looked at me. "It's for the better, I don't want to have to unnecessarily worry him." They nodded. Well, at least now _everyone_ thinks I'm a freak. Kudos on that.

"Well, I gotta go call Garcia, I'll be back." Morgan said as he stood, it seemed to be the cue for everyone to run away from me.

"Feel better, Rae." Reid said, probably looking me directly in the eyes for the first time. Ever.

"Thanks." I replied gently. After the men were gone, Prentiss took the seat both Morgan and Agent Hotchner had been in before. "So, we're kind of in the same boat then, huh?"

"I would say so." She smiled. "You know, I spent some time in Israel, my mother traveled a lot, I made some friends who taught me some moves." She said, shrugging at the idea.

"Then I think we could definitely teach these guys some better moves, yeah?"

"Yeah."

We sort of just sat there quietly, being comforted in the solace of knowing we're each going through the same thing. "Is he always like that?"

"Almost always. But I'm impressed you fought back as much as you did."

"That would be the numbing drugs that they gave me."

"Still, I could only do so much and then I hit the point where I know I'm in uncharted waters." She said, looking downwards.

"Hey, how did you hear our conversation anyways?"

"Well, Morgan insisted on listening and then relayed everything to us. Sorry. I've found that this team becomes nosy."

"Hey, I'm not that nosy." We heard Morgan say from the doorway, not bothering to ask before just waltzing in. Not like I would decline him entry or anything.

"Yeah, right." Prentiss scoffed.

"Can I talk with Rae for a sec?"

"See you soon," she said as she left.

"What's up, Morgan?" This cannot be good…

"Are you okay? And don't give me that automatic 'I'm fine' response; I want to know the truth. I, of all people, know that something's bugging you."

Sighing, I weighed my options. Truth be told, I don't really know what's going on with me. It's just a feeling that doesn't go away, it's stuck to me. Nothing I do gets rid of it. "It's transition. Not so simple after the things I've seen and the things I've done. Civilian life is so complex in a completely different way. These people, everyone here, if they knew the things that go on overseas to keep them safe? Forget about, they'd never believe a word." I looked down at my hands, filtering through memories of what they've done, how dirty they are, how much blood they've spilt. "I just need to work on staying focused, but not so much my body triggers into old gears."

"I'm here if you wanna talk, remember that." He said, standing up to leave.

"I will."

"By the way. It's 'our' boss."

"What?"

"Before, you said you were doing okay 'other than the fact your boss,' like it or not, you're part of our team. I think you 'literally taking a bullet' for us is a sign of devotion." Embarrassment is an emotion I don't enjoy much, and don't experience much too.

When Morgan left Tony came right in with the doctor. "Is there like a line outside my door or something?" I joked as Tony came right up to me. "What's wrong?"

"They aren't going to let you leave yet." He said, glumly.

"Why the hell not? I'm perfectly capable of leaving." I told the doctor. "I've had worse."

"It would appear so, Agent Eston. But, you're showing signs and SSA Hotchner agrees with me." The doctor said, flipping through my chart, my personal chart, with every mark/scar listed and an explanation next to it.

"What? What signs?"

"Wow," he said, still looking at my chart, "you're pretty handy with a knife."

Rolling my eyes, "Yeah, I know, it's what I do. Doctor, why can't I leave?"

"You have PTSD."

* * *

**[[Yay!]]**

**LOOK HERE! So, I have a dilemma. There's this other story that I write and I was thinking- if I changed some [a lot] of details I could turn it into a Twilight fic. Don't get me wrong- I'm only a fan of the books cause I read them when they first came out- I'm not too fond of the movies. In fact, when my sister dragged me to see them I got yelled at by some girls for laughing at how eager some of the characters are to strip off their clothes, lol. **

**I'm not trying to insult or offend ANYONE! I promise! **

**I would like to know if anyone is interested in me posting that? Or if my readers are anti-Twilight I totally understand- Just offering. Let me know!**

**:~Keggers~:**

**P.S. I have orientation this week, so I won't be posting in the next few days, my apologies, but wish me luck!**


	23. Remmeana R DiNozzo to Rae A Eston

**[[I AM SO SORRY! Summer took a twist for the busier, seriously, once I got home from NY I had to fly right back off to NC for orientation, when I got back it was a never ending marathon of family visits! I loved it, but then I check my email and felt SO GUILTY! I AM SO SORRY! Also, this is a flashback chapter to help explain the past some more. It goes back to Chapter Ten's flashback. I PROMISE that the rest of the day will consist of me very desperately making sure there is another update within the next 24 hours to make up for my absence!**

**Thanks you mia1601, SL05, sujari6, QueenoftheKill, echo21, The Demon of Wrath, ..01, Blood Alchemist23, for the reviews, adding me to your author alert/favorite stories/story alert**

**Special thanks to:**

**mia1601: I know! I can't understand how it got to that point, but it made for an interesting altercation between them~ **

**SL05: **Haha, yeah, Hotch was rearing his ugly head wasn't he? I know it has been [I think] a month to the day since an update, but I'm still not sure which of the NCIS members will go- mustn't completely ditch McGee and Ziva to be by themselves! Perhaps a phone call between Gibbs and Hotch? Not sure yet...

**SalvatoreSister: **Thank you~! I am truly sorry about the unusual delay! Here's my update! Thank you so much for reading!

Sorry if I missed anyone, it was difficult deciphering between the two stories' feedbacks!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND BEING PATIENT WITH ME!**

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

Jimmy Palmer was walking around after his first assistance of a real autopsy with Ducky, getting the lay of the land in the hopes of getting a permanent job here at N.C.I.S. He managed to find his way to Abby's lab to spot a **very **hung-over Tony rubbing his head, as if he could massage the hangover headache away. Torn between running like hell or reminding the man that he had wanted to talk with him about something. In the midst of his decision-making, Tony had managed to stand slowly and spot Palmer standing in the doorway. "If you keep staring at me gremlin, I'll show you how thick these walls are." Palmer didn't move. Did he not remember? "Scram!" Tony yelled and Palmer took advantage of the free pass and got out of there.

Tony groaned with pain, cursing Gibbs and his bourbon, when he saw something on his hand. At first he thought that it was just scribblings until the letters seemed to make words. 'Ducky. Accounting. Pimmy. Remy.' "What?" he asked himself. Figuring the best place to start was with the first one, Tony traveled down to visit Ducky. By a mere coincidence, that was where Palmer went as well.

Tony walked into autopsy, squinting, to see Ducky putting away a file. "Ducky, why is it so bright in here? It's just you and a bunch of dead people." Tony complained, from which brought a smile to Ducky's face.

"Ahh, good morning young Anthony. Would you like some tea?"

"God yes." Tony gratefully took the cup offered to him.

"This time, could you not chug the hot tea though?" Ducky asked.

Tony froze. "When did I chug hot tea?" he asked, starting to feel extra sensitive in his mouth due to burns.

"Just last night." Ducky said simply, now completely positive that Tony blacked everything out.

"I was down here with you last night?" Tony asked, while blowing cool his tea. As he was taking the first sip his left hand caught his eye. The words he had written there started making more sense. It was as if the memories of last night were being dangled in front of him, he just needed a push to reach them. "Did I mention a Remy by chance?"

"Yes, your sister." Ducky said. 'need more push' Tony thought.

Tony set his tea down and looked up. When he did look, he saw Palmer in the doorway. When he looked closer, he recognized him somehow...Then it clicked. "Pimmy." he said to himself. "Pimmy Jalmer from accounting?" Tony asked slowly as he stood and walked closer to Palmer.

Palmer had no choice now. He was stuck- right where he didn't want to be. "Uhm, actually it's Jimmy Palmer and I'm not from accounting. I'm Dr. Mallard's temporary assistant." Palmer looked to Ducky wondering what was going on.

That was it. That was the push Tony needed to remember what had happened last night. He finally cracked. It was too much. What had happened to Remy, Kate being gone, Remy wanting to join the Marines, Gibbs not being any help whatsoever... "Shit!" He grabbed his head wanting to pull his hair out. "Shit! Shit! Shit shit shit!" he screamed like a toddler, practically jumping with each time he said it. Ducky walked closer to Tony, figuring the tantrum to be over with, only to be closer when Tony shouted again. "FUCK!"

"Anthony, why is this such a terrible-"

"BECAUSE!" he shouted. There was too much going on for his hung-over self to handle at the moment. Palmer had walked in closer to help try and calm Tony down.

"Tony, why is it bad we know who she is?" Ducky asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

When Tony looked up his eyes were even more bloodshot, but now had some tears pooling in them. "Because she's supposed to be dead. Because, Ducky, no one is supposed to know she's alive." The three of them all were quiet considering the situation at hand.

"I can helped with that," a fourth person said, who they all, except for Palmer, recognized as Abby. While Palmer looked around for the mysterious voice, Ducky and Tony figured she was on the camera chat if not there in person. And they were right. Abby's face appeared on the tiny screen with black streaks down her cheeks, evidence that she had been crying. "I can do it, Tony."

Tony was ready to break at the fact that now Abby knew. "How much do you know, Abby?" Tony asked, exasperated.

"Not everything, you were mumbling in your sleep and just now, that's all, I swear." she promised. She didn't know everything, but she knew enough. She knew Tony had a sister, Remy, who is supposed to be dead and something about the someone joining the Marines and Tony not liking it. "I can help," she said again. Tony went back to Abby's lab to hash out the details.

"Here's what we can do, when she starts ranking we can change her name and all her info and history. I can muddle the searches so if someone were looking for a Remmeana DiNozzo they wouldn't find her. Someone would have to be REALLY, really, really good to get passed what I will put up." Abby said confidently while removing her makeup smudges and smears.

"Can you even do that?" Tony asked, knowing the answer.

"Um, yeah." she said positively, "the F.B.I. doesn't try to recruit me every year for nothing, Tony." Abby laughed.

* * *

**-FEW YEARS LATER….-**

Tony was sitting at his desk, simply watching McGee write, with a pen, very intently on notebook paper. Every time he finished a page he would unlock his desk, pullout a binder, put the sheet in, put the binder back in the desk, and lock up again. How could Tony not watch? "Writing an epic novel McGoo?" Tony mocked, when in reality, that was the start of Deep Six. Tony's trance of observing McGee was broken by Abby running into the middle of the desks, squealing, "I have great news, I have great news!"

Tony found Abby's giddy-ness an uplift after an hour and a half of watching McGee be weird. "What's up Abby?" he asked.

"Come with me Tony," she said.

"No." He said just to mess with her. However, he didn't expect her to grab the back of his chair and pull him all the way to the elevator, onto the elevator, then into her lab. She maneuvered him to be right in front of the big screen, and then went back to the monitor to manipulate the screen to what she had to show. "Why are you showing me mold?" tony asked.

Abby sighed, "Not that, hang on." With a few more clicks Abby had Remmean Rae DiNozzo's profile on the left side of the screen and a Rae Abigail Eston's profile on the right side of the screen. They were identical, save the names of course. Each had every accomplishment listed, there were a lot, and each injury, also a lot, and each had the one thing Abby was most excited about: a discharge date and a home arrival date. "This." Abby said simply.

Tony stood up staring at the screen in disbelief. "She's coming home?" he asked out loud, questioning reality.

"Yes!" Abby said and gave Tony a hug, but the second her hug faltered Tony knew there was a draw back to what was happening.

"What is it Abbs?" Tony asked.

"Remember when we made the plan to do this? Well, I also flagged her file, so if anyone started looking at it I would know. The second her profile was put up with an honorable discharge I immediately changed her name and, well... She got hits."

"Who?" Tony asked, sitting back down.

"F.B.I. Mostly."

"Of course. What, does Fornell know she's my sister or something?" Tony asked, only slightly being sarcastic.

"It wasn't Fornell." Abby said quietly.

"Who was it?" Tony asked, getting worried.

"It was Erin Strauss," Tony was silent. 'Erin Strauss was watching my sister?' Tony thought, proud of his baby sis. "And one SSA Aaron Hotchner of the B.A.U." Both Abby and Tony knew of him, rumors were not very kind about his demeanor… Tony became unsure about her arrival home after hearing that.

* * *

**[[Yay? Nay? Boring as hell and I just suck in general for making everyone wait so long for just a lame flashback chapter? :)**

**I know, I k****now, short short short. I promise after this update I will be writing writing writing!]]**

**:~Keggers~:**

_Also, I leave for college August 18 [3am to be precise... it's a 10 hour drive...] and it's going to be my first year [cheers to being a freshman again, huh?] so I cannot stress ENOUGH that updates will be slower! Kind of like this one being a month apart, I have NO IDEA how much free time I'll have, but I'm willing to bet not much. :[_


	24. Are you profiling me?

**[[I'm honestly surprised you all haven't revolted against me! I sincerely apologize; these aren't excuse but explanations- My grandmother is back in the hospital and it is looking really glum PLUS I had my first wall of Writer's Block, it and was a BITCH. I'm in physical pain. But, I'll stop my complaining and allow you to read~**

**Thank you to Tanschana for adding my story to your Story Alerts and to SL05 for your consistent reviewing despite my inconsistent updates~**

**SL05:** Trust me when I say I tried and tried to fit a Gibbs vs. Hotch battle in, but I just could figure out the architectural structure of it, but never fear, I knew where I can put one, it's just not in this chapter~ Thank you so much for all the encouragement and being my most loyal R&R-er. It means so much to me knowing I can count on your feedback and that you are enjoying my story!

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

_I also find it necessary to say, that the main goal I had for Remy and Reid in this chapter was to get her to stop calling him "Dr. Reid." and this is what I got- is it fate or WHAT?_

* * *

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to respond to that. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? Seriously? I get more stressed out while trying to understand computers than I do after a situation like what happened at the restaurant happen. "I don't understand." The doctor looked at me waiting to elaborate. "Seriously, I really don't understand."

"Well, PTSD is an acronym from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, a disorder that can be cause by-" Fucking wise ass doctor.

"No, no, I know what it is and how it happens, but I also know that I do not have it." I told him stubbornly as Tony sat in the chair next to me. I really am beginning to hate this place a lot more.

"Ms. Eston," the doctor closed my file and removed his glasses before sitting on the edge of the bed, "I understand that this is a bit of a shock, but we'll take very good care of you."

Pausing for a moment I looked over to Tony, who was making no effort to hide the smile on his face. "Doctor, I appreciate the concern, but I'm afraid I'll just sign an A.M.A. form if you will keep insisting that you know my state of mind better than I do." At this point it was really difficult to _pretend_ that this man wasn't pissing me off. The man was giving me the same look Tony gave me when I told him I was going to get a tattoo- like I'm an idiot.

"Very well Ms. Eston. We will, however have to keep you here for another 24 hours for observation."

"If I'm going to sign an A.M.A. form, why do I have to stay?"

"The observation isn't for the PTSD, it's for the GSW." He stood up and walked out the door, probably laughing. What a prick- he's such a liar. I hate doctors.

I could feel my mouth drop open the second he said it. Tony didn't even wait for the door to close before he started laughing his merry little ass off. "Shut up Tony!" Before I knew it, he had me laughing too. It was just so unbelievable, I guess it's better to let off steam by laughing than by being pissed… but being pissed still helps. "You are such a jackass!" I removed my pillow from behind me and threw it at my beloved brother. From the corner of my eye I saw the door move closed, but before it shut completely I managed to see who it was. "Dr. Reid." I called out. It took a second before he re-opened the door and came in.

"Hi, um, sorry to interrupt, I was just looking for Morgan," he said, looking at me but every few words he looked back to Tony, who was still laughing his ass off in the chair.

"Oh, I haven't seen him for a bit." I could tell Dr. Reid was getting a little distracted by my brother to focus on the conversation. "Hey, asshole, stop laughing." Tony started sobering up and noticed another person in the room. "Yeah, welcome back to reality. Tony, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, and this is my idiot brother Anthony."

Tony stood up and held his hand out. "Sorry about earlier man, sometimes is hard to hold everything together. Tony." I'm just going to assume he's talking about when he first got to the hospital.

Dr. Reid looked a little skittish of Tony, knowing him he probably scared him. "It's okay, we've seen worse reactions to less severe situations," he said shaking Tony's hand, "You can just call me Reid." When he said that he was initially looking at Tony but his gaze drifted over to me at the end. Reid.

Tony sat back down in the chair leaving Reid to stand there awkwardly. "So, a doctor, huh?" _This is not good._

"There a Ph. D's, three of them." Reid said, he said it clear and automatically as if he'd said it over a thousand times before…. Probably has.

"Wow." Tony said, genuinely shocked. "That sure as hell beats out McGee, huh?" Tony joked, leaving him to be the only one laughing. "You're like Re-" A quick glare from me kept Tony from saying the wrong name, he managed to recover nicely, "-ally young though, you some kind of genius?"

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words per minute." Both Tony and I turned to look at each other. Tony raised his eyebrows in question and I shrugged my shoulders. Our silent conversation must have had Reid misinterpreting what we were thinking. "Yes, I'm a genius."

Tony stood up and placed a hand on Reid's shoulder, "Hate to break it to you, but my sister can read faster than you." This time it was Reid's turn to look legitimately surprised.

"Really?"

"20,500 wpm." I told him, with a somewhat smug smile.

"Touché"

"Merci." I smiled, relieved that it wasn't awkward anymore in the room.

"Phone call for Professor DiNardo!" At the sound of Tony's pseudo name being announced I knew instantly who the most probably caller would be and by the look on Tony's face, he knew too. "Phone call for Professor DiNardo!" I heard it be announced again, looking over at Tony I knew he was feeling more ambivalent about just how painful the phone call was going to be.

"It'll just be worse if you don't go and answer the damn call." I said, earning a nod from him. Tony went out of the room, leaving me alone with Reid. We were both quiet. I could feel him looking at me as I stared down at my hands. My ugly hands. Ugly hands covered is shitty scars. Everywhere. I hadn't noticed he was sitting in the chair next to me until he spoke up.

"What happened?"

I didn't even have to look up to know he was talking about my hands, considering that was what I was focusing on- of course he'd look to know what I was finding so fascinating. With a large exhale of air I answered him, "Shrapnel." I faintly noticed he was bobbing his head in acknowledgment. It's amazing how one word could make the entire mood of the room do a 180. 180. One-Eighty… "So, IQ of 187, huh?" It was lame small talk and I was hoping that it wasn't that obvious.

He did a slight laugh that stopped as quickly as it had started. "Yeah, makes for interesting stares when we start a new case and officers think I'm an intern."

"I've been there." I said shortly. "With an IQ score of 169 I advanced unusually quickly and no one took me seriously since they thought I was a teenage girl. It was not easy to gain respect." I laughed as he smiled at the thought.

"I don't imagine it would be."

We were both quiet again when a thought came to me. "I'm not suffering from PTSD or any sort of Manic Depressive Episode." I told him indignantly.

"I know." He said simply.

"Oh." Was my only genius reply I had in me, I half expected him to fight me on that, like SSA Hotchner sent him in here to profile me. "Good." I huffed, not completely believing him. No one makes it to his position with out being able to lie at least decently.

Reid probably felt the tensions start to rise and swiftly changed the subject. "So why join the F.B.I.?"

It was a good question. Why did I join the F.B.I.? Or better yet, what else would I have done if I didn't join? That's the truly a scary question. I had to grow up at such an early age and I was never given the chance to decide what I wanted to do with my life. Never really even thought about it. "I was offered the position." I told him, which was the truth… The truth minus the fact I was supposed to be a rat.

"That's all it took?" He asked intertwining his fingers together.

"Well, I guess I've never really thought of anything else besides helping people." With a shrug I looked up at him to find him looking back at me.

"You know, when most people think of '_helping'_ others, they don't think so extreme as to enlist or join the F.B.I." I took deep consideration into his words. Most people haven't been through my life. Sure, there are literally thousands of ways to help people in general, but I would go crazy if I had to sit at a desk all day. I again could feel him watching me as I thought. Watching my reaction?

"Are you profiling me?" I asked him bluntly.

He thought for a second. "Is that why you think I'm here?"

"No." I answered all too quickly, which earned a smug little smirk from him, which intern made me narrow my eyes at him. "Yes. But if you're not here to profile me then why are you here?"

* * *

**[[Yay? Nay? Boring as hell and I just suck in general?**

** I know, it's a fast read, but I really struggled with this chapter, my fault entirely and I apologize again! BUT at least there was semi- Remy/Reid fluffiness going on~ My treat.**

_:~Keggers~:_


End file.
